Verkauft!
by Coppelius
Summary: Harry x Draco FF YAOI! don't like, don't read! NICHT ABGESCHLOSSEN! Kapitel 7 von 12 on!
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER – VERKAUFT!

1. Prolog: Verloren

Nur das seichte Licht des Vollmondes schien durch die großen Panoramafenster des Schlafzimmers und erleuchtete es spärlich. Keine Bewegung war zu vernehmen, still und leise lag das Zimmer da. Doch der Schein trog.

Eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt saß mit angezogenen Beinen, den Kopf auf den Knien gebettet, auf dem Bett und starrte mit leeren und resignierenden Augen, durch die Glasscheiben in die Nacht hinaus. Die sonst immer mit Hohn und Spott gefüllten Spiegel der Seele, drückten keine Regung, kein Gefühl aus, zeigten nicht das Entsetzen und die Abscheu für das bald Geschehende,

Er hatte sich damit abgefunden. Er ließ es mit sich machen. Wie sollte er sich auch dagegen wehren? Wie hätte er das Unglück abwenden können?

Leicht schüttelte sich der Kopf.

Es war sein Schicksal, die Aufgabe, die ihm von seinem Vater auferlegt wurde. Für die Ehre und Fortbestehen der stolzen Familie. Doch seinen Stolz untergrub man.

Demütigung, Ekel und Angst fühlte er schon nicht mehr. Zu oft musste er diesen Prozess, diesen Vorgang ohne jegliche Emotion überstehen. Einmal mehr oder weniger… was machte das schon?

Ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln huschte über seine Mundwinkel, doch so schnell es gekommen war, genauso schnell verschwand es auch wieder.

Langsam stand er auf, ging mit schlurfenden Schritten zu den Fenstern und blickte ohne jegliches Leben in den Augen, zum Mond. Seine Arme schlangen sich, wie zum Schutz, um seinen dünnen, doch starken Körper und seine Fingernägel gruben sich in das zarte Fleisch der Hüfte, das verborgen unter dem engen, schwarzen Pullover steckte.

Leise hörte er das Öffnen der Tür und er wusste, wer und was auf ihn zukam.

Doch er blieb regungslos stehen. Achtete nur auf die Schritte, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten, fest und kräftig. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, doch er drehte sich nicht zu der Person um, die nun hinter ihm stand. Wozu denn auch, da ihm sehr genau klar war, wer gerade sein Rückrat entlang streichelte und dann flink seine Hände unter sein Oberteil steckte.

Kurz hielt er die Luft an, nur um sie dann lautlos hinaus zu pusten.

Die kalten Finger, die ihn sanft, aber dennoch unerbittlich massierten, jagten ihm, wie schon immer, eine Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken. Er schloss die Augen und schluckte den harten Kloß hinunter, der sich in seinem Hals manifestiert hatte. Kurz überrollte ihn die Übelkeit, doch diese verschwand, als er plötzlich ruckartig umgedreht wurde.

Sofort wanderte sein Blick zu den roten Augen seines Gegenübers, der sich zu ihm hinunter beugte und seine erkalteten Lippen auf die seinen drückte. Er ließ es einfach über sich ergehen und öffnete sogar freiwillig seinen Mund einen Spalt breit, damit die fremde Zunge in seine Höhle vordringen konnte.

Die Hände des anderen wanderten nach vorne, fuhren über die seidenweiche Haut des Bauches, hinauf zu seinen Brustwarzen und neckten sie. Ohne seinen Willen stellten sie sich auf. Ein kleines Stöhnen entwich ihm, wofür er sich gedanklich verfluchte.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, wieso der Körper nie so reagierte, wie das Gehirn wollte. Doch lange konnte er darüber nicht nachdenken, denn sein Pulli wurde plötzlich über seinen Kopf gezogen. Dann legten sich wieder die fremden Lippen auf seinen Mund, wobei er von seinem Gegenüber zum Bett gezerrt wurde.

Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen, wurde er fast unsanft auf die Matratze geschmissen. Die Hände nahmen wieder ihre Arbeit auf und liebkosten jede freie Stelle seiner Haut.

Der Mund des Mannes wanderte dann von den Lippen zum Hals, wo man ihm einfach hinein biss, um anschließend an der gleichen Stelle zu saugen und zu branntmarken.  
Er keuchte auf und krallte seine Hände in die Laken unter ihm. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und kostete dann den metallenen Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes.

Er schloss einfach die Augen, um nicht das Weitere aktiv mitzuerleben. Er verzog sich in seine eigene Welt, in seine Gedanken, dachte an die Schule und freute sich schon darauf, seine Mitschüler zu erniedrigen und ihnen zu sagen wie wertlos sie waren.

Dass er im Moment nicht besser war, verdrängte er einfach. Doch sein Gegenüber schien das anders zu sehen, der schon ohne die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen die Hose und die Boxershorts abgestreift hatte. Auch er selbst war bereits nackt.

„Sieh mich an!", befahl der Mann mit rauer und autoritärer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Natürlich kam der Untenliegende dem nach und blickte unsicher in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers, in dem sich keine Emotion regte.

„Ich will sehen, wie du kommst!", verlangte der Ältere weiter und leckte dann genüsslich über seine linke Brustwarze. Der Junge wimmerte und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, doch an das Gesprochene des Mannes erinnernd, sah er dann wieder seinem Gegenüber in die rot glühenden Augen.

Dieser lächelte hämisch und positionierte sich vor seiner Hüfte, die er leicht anhob. Ein Finger strich über seine Öffnung, nur, um danach einfach einzudringen.

Er schrie gepeinigt auf und unterdrückte die aufsteigenden Tränen, die hervorzubrechen drohten.

Der Finger bewegte sich in ihm, weitete ihn somit, um ihn auf das Nächstfolgende vorzubreiten. Dann zog er ihn wieder hervor und stieß mit seiner Erregung fest und hart in den jungen Körper unter ihm.

Wieder wimmerte er und presste die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammen. Unweigerlich wollte er diesen Schmerz zur Seite schieben, doch die kräftigen Bewegungen seines Peinigers machten dieses Vorgehen unmöglich. Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als darauf zu warten, dass der andere seinen Samen abspritzte und ihn dann in Ruhe ließ.

Doch soweit war dieser noch gar nicht.

Immer und immer wieder stieß er in den Jungen, zog sich ein wenig zurück und kam dann mit zugenommener Stärke zurück. Der Rhythmus beschleunigte sich und auch der Junge bemerkte das Näherkommen des Höhepunktes. Er verfluchte sich dafür, wie schon so oft. Jedes Mal, wenn er in dieser Situation steckte, ekelte er sich vor sich selbst.

Der Mann über ihn stöhnte nun unkontrolliert und umfasste dabei seine Erektion, die er nun im Gleichtakt seiner Stöße pumpte.

Jetzt war es um den Jungen geschehen. Mit einem spitzen Schrei, kam er in der Hand seines Gegenübers. Diesen engte er so ein, dass dieser sich nach einem weiteren Zustoßen tief in ihn ergoss. Der Mann schnaubte und entfernte sich sofort von dem Jungen, der einen Arm auf seine Augen gelegt hatte und unregelmäßig atmete.

Für Sekunden musterte er den Jüngeren, der im Licht des Mondes wie ein Engel aussah. Wie ein gefallener Engel.  
Der Mann schmunzelte leicht und stand nach einem Wisch seiner Hand voll bekleidet im Zimmer. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete diese. Doch bevor er den Raum verließ, drehte er sich noch mal zu dem Jungen um und sagte kalt:

„Du wirst immer mein Eigentum sein. Vergiss das nicht!" Dann verschwand er.

Wie könnte er das vergessen? Jede zweite Nacht wurde er daran erinnert.

Er setzte sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und suchte mit seinen Augen nach seinen Klamotten. Als er sie fand, angelte er nach ihnen und zog sie an.  
Dann stand er auf und ließ das Zimmer hinter sich.

Vorsichtig lief er mit wackeligen Beinen durch die dunklen und verlassenen Gänge und hoffte, dass niemand ihn um diese Uhrzeit erwischte.

Doch er hatte Glück und erreichte seinen Gemeinschaftraum ohne unangenehme Begegnung. Er setzte sofort seinen kalten und arroganten Blick auf, darauf bedacht sein Image einzuhalten, sollte noch jemand um diese Stunde im Gemeinschaftraum sitzen.

Und so war es auch.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit blauen Augen richtete sofort seinen Blick auf ihn, als er den Raum betrat. Ohne auf seinen Mitschüler zu achten, stieg er die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hoch, um endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf zu fallen. Doch der Junge schien anderes im Sinn zu haben.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte dieser und marschierte hinter ihm her.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht.", antwortete er ihm kalt und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer.

„Und ob es mich etwas angeht. Du bist mein bester Freund."

„Schön für dich.", meinte er und ging Richtung Bad, um sich bettfertig zu machen.

„Du siehst scheiße aus, Draco.", flüsterte Blaise Zabini mit traurigen Augen und legte sich ohne weiteren Kommentar in sein Bett.

Draco betrat das Badezimmer und schälte sich aus den Klamotten. Dann blickte er in den Wandspiegel. Kritisch beäugte er sein Äußeres und stimmte gedanklich seinem Freund zu. Er sah wirklich beschissen aus.

Seine Haut war nicht mehr weiß, sondern mit einem Grauton bestückt. Seine Augen waren rotumrändert und von dem Rest wollte er gar nicht erst reden.

Langsam ließ er sich an der Wand nieder und lehnte seinen Kopf an den kalten Spiegel.

Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und er wäre seelisch tot. Dann konnte ihm niemand mehr helfen. Doch auch jetzt war es schon zu spät dazu.

… oder?


	2. Chapter 2

2. Ein Rotschopf namens Rave

Gelangweilt stiefelte der Junge hinter Professor McGonagall in die Große Halle. Die Frau schwafelte vor sich hin, doch er hatte keine Motivation zuzuhören. Wozu denn auch? In ein paar Wochen würde er sowieso wieder von der Schule fliegen, also warum sollte er sich jetzt benehmen?

„Haben sie mir zugehört, Mr. Andou?"

„Klar!", gähnte der Junge ungeniert. Seine Hände waren lässig in seinen Jeanstaschen vergraben.

Er trug einen blutroten Pullover, worüber er ein schwarzes T-Shirt gezogen hatte. Seine Füße steckten in schwarzen Pumaturnschuhen, wobei die Schnürsenkel offen waren.

Missbilligend musterte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin Hogwarts den jungen Mann.

„Was ist eigentlich mit ihrer Schulrobe?"

Wo soll die schon sein? Als ein Klumpen in meiner Reisetasche… dort wo sie hingehört, dachte sich der Junge und rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Dreckig und kaputt... ein Hund hat sie zu fassen gekriegt. Tja, und bis jetzt hatte ich noch keine Reinigungszauber in der Schule.", erklärte er ihr lässig und strich eine Strähne seines knallrot gefärbten Haares zur Seite.

Am Blick der Professorin erkannte er, wie viel sie von seiner Ausrede hielt.

Er zuckte nur die Schultern. Ihm war es egal. Hauptsache er kam hier auf seine Kosten, sprich: Lehrer ärgern, leckere Jungfrauen verführen und Mitschüler in den Wahnsinn treiben.

Die Türen zur Großen Halle öffneten sich und vor ihnen erstreckte sich ein großer Saal, worin an einer Wand der Lehrertisch aufgestellt worden war und davor vier weitere lange Tische, an denen die Schüler Hogwarts munter zu Abend aßen.

Der Junge hob seinen Kopf und besah sich die Decke, die dunkel wie die Nacht war. Die Sterne schimmerten und der Halbmond strahlte leuchtendhell.

Kichernd ging er weiter. Er fand es einfach kitschig, die Decke so zu verzaubern, wie das Wetter gerade außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts war.

Sie hielten vor dem Lehrertisch an, wo bereits ein Hocker und ein zerfledderter Hut auf sie warteten.

Sofort verstummten die Anwesenden und stierten ihn mit unverhohlenem Interesse an. Viele begannen zu tuscheln und leise zu lachen. Andere musterten ihn nur kritisch und teilweise sogar feindselig.

Doch zwei Augenpaare hatten es ihm auf der Stelle angetan. Mit geneigtem Kopf begutachtete er einen schwarzhaarigen, verwuschelten Jungen mit grünen Augen, der ihn wohl noch gar nicht registriert hatte. Sein Blick war leer und auf den Teller vor sich gerichtet. Es schmerzte den Jungen, diesen Hogwartsschüler so zu sehen.

Gedanklich machte er sich die Notiz, diesen hübschen Jungen mal abzufangen und zum Lachen zu bringen.

Die andere Person, der sein Interesse galt, war genau das Gegenteil. Blonde, glatte Fransen hingen in seinem Gesicht, doch verdeckten sie keineswegs die auffälligen, grauen Sturmböen, die kalt und arrogant durch die Halle schweiften und sich gerade, genau in diesem Moment, in seine braunen Augen bohrten.

Der Neue grinste ihn zuckersüß an und zwinkerte. Doch der andere bedachte ihn nur mit einem Stirnrunzeln und wandte dann seine Aufmerksamkeit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit blauen Augen zu.

„Liebe Schüler Hogwarts. Wie wir sehen, wird ab morgen ein neuer Schüler mit ihnen den Unterricht besuchen. Dies hier ist Rave Andou. Er musste leider mitten im Schuljahr hierher wechseln, da seine Eltern kurzfristig umziehen mussten."

Rave seufzte ausgedehnt. Hatte die vor seine komplette Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen, oder was?

„Wenn sie sich jetzt bitte auf den Stuhl setzten würden, damit ich ihnen den Hut aufsetzen könnte?"

Mit einer Grimasse ließ sich der Rothaarige auf den klapprigen Hocker nieder. Dass der Stuhl einbrechen könnte, schob er gekonnt zur Seite.

Nun wurde plötzlich sein Sichtfeld blockiert, was wohl daran lag, dass man ihm den altersschwachen Hut aufgesetzt hatte.

„Du bist ganz schön Vorlaut. Altersschwach bin ich noch lange nicht.", beschwerte sich eine Stimme, die fast eingeschnappt klang.

Rave erschrak leicht.

„He, du kannst ja sprechen."

„Natürlich, Junge. Doch lass uns nicht diskutieren, wieso. Ich muss dich in eines der Häuser einteilen."

Die Stimme schwieg über eine Minute und Rave fragte sich schon, ob der Sprechende Hut eingeschlafen war… oder noch schlimmer… in die ewigen Hutgründe entschwunden war.

„Schwierig, Junge. Schwierig… wo stecke ich dich hin? Du hast von jedem Haus etwas. Du könntest letztendlich überall hin gehen."

Rave knurrte. Dass dieser Hut immer ohne Ankündigung losplappern musste. Und wo er hin sollte? Das war ihm doch egal. Solange er ein paar Schulkameraden quälen und zum Weinen bringen konnte, war doch alles in Ordnung.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Jetzt weiß ich, wo ich dich hin stecke."

Der Hut machte eine ausgedehnte Pause. Dann:

„SLYTHERIN!"

Der äußerste Tisch links begann zu johlen und zu kreischen.

Man nahm Rave den Hut ab, doch vor ihm stand nicht mehr die alte Schachtel von McGonagall. Ein miesepetriger Lehrer mit schwarzen, fettigen Haaren schaute ihn mit fast schwarzen Augen an. Seine Miene war fast starr, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst.

„Wenn sie mir zügig folgen würden? Ich bin Professor Severus Snape. Ihr Haus- und Vertrauenslehrer."

Rave murrte. Mit dem Lehrer würde er sich einen riesigen Spaß haben… nämlich gar keinen.

Er führte ihn an den Slytherintisch und zum Wohlwollen des Rothaarigen, genau auf den blonden Engel zu.

„Mr. Malfoy, kümmern sie sich um unseren Neuzugang. Er wird schließlich mit ihnen das restliche sechste Schuljahr besuchen. Geben sie ihm auch ihren Stundenplan bekannt. Und außerdem wird er in ihrem Zimmer schlafen."

Malfoy nickte zustimmend und forderte Rave auf, neben ihm Platz zu nehmen.

„Draco Malfoy.", stellte sich der blonde Slytherin vor und reichte ihm die Hand. Der neue Slytherin nahm dankend an und küsste den Handrücken.

„Freut mich, Schönheit. Ich bin Rave Andou, wie du sicher schon mitbekommen hast."

Sofort zog Draco die Hand zurück und wischte sie an einer Robe ab.

„Was fällt dir ein?", schnaubte dieser und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Entschuldige, wenn das anmaßend ist, doch ich wollte solch einem hübschen und perfekten Engel den gebührenden Respekt zollen.", schwärmte Rave und begrüßte dann die anderen am Tisch mit einem Nicken und einem unverschämten Grinsen.

Die Mädchen fingen an zu seufzen, während die Jungs ihn nur zweifelhaft musterten. Bis auf einen.

„Hey, ich bin Blaise Zabini.", sprach ihn der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den blauen Augen an.

„Hi, freut mich. Rave."

„Cooler Name."

„Danke, Blaise."

„Er passt zu dir."

„Jetzt ist nicht der Zeitpunkt, über Namen zu philosophieren. Esst und dann gehen wir gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftraum.", mischte sich Draco ein, der sichtlich damit zu kämpfen hatte, nicht sofort auf den Neuen loszugehen, um ihn eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel zu verpassen. Aber das war ja unmalfoyhaft.

Rave strahlte Draco kurz an und nahm dann ordentlich Kartoffelsalat und Fischstäbchen. Sein Teller war prall gefüllt und das Schlimmste für Draco war, dass der Rothaarige mit vollem Mund sprach. Wie unslytherisch, dachte sich der Blonde.

„Also, Schönheit. Ich würde gerne mehr über dich erfahren.", nuschelte Rave mit viel Kartoffelsalat zwischen den Backen.

Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Wüsste nicht, wozu. Und schluck erst mal runter, bevor du mit mir sprichst. Hast du keinen Anstand?"

„Ah, verstehe. Du bist ein reinblütiger Zauberer aus einer reichen Familie. Man sieht es dir sofort an.", erkannte Rave lächelnd und schob sich ein Fischstäbchen zwischen die Zähne.

„Natürlich, die Familie Malfoy ist eine der wenigen die es noch gibt.", meinte der blonde Syltherin hochnäsig.

„Und was ist mit dir? Bevor ich mich weiter mit dir unterhalte, würde ich schon noch erfahren, mit was ich rede."

„Reinblut. Meine Mutter kommt aus England. Mein Vater ist Japaner. Beide aus angesehenen reinblütigen Familien. In der Hinsicht steht uns nicht im Weg.", sagte Rave anzüglich und klimperte übertrieben mit den Augen.

Draco seufzte nur.

„Was hast du vor? Mich in den Wahnsinn treiben?"

„Nein, meine Schönheit. Nicht in den Wahnsinn… In mein Bett."

„Bitte? Du hast sie nicht mehr alle. An mir beißt du dir die Zähne aus.", antwortete Draco leicht schockiert. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern, doch er versteckte es mit dem festen Anfassen des Bestecks.

Doch Rave blieb es nicht verborgen.

Irgendetwas ist mit ihm, stellte er gedanklich fest und er schwor sich, das herauszufinden.

„Meinst du? Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie gut ich bin."

„Das brauche ich auch nicht, Andou. Ich verzichte."

„Überlege es dir, Schönheit."

Draco murmelte etwas Unverständliches und stand von seinem Platz auf. „Alle fertig?"

Jeder am Tisch nickte und erhob sich.

Wehleidig bedachte Rave seinen Essen auf dem Teller. Er war noch halbvoll. Knurrend ging er hinter den anderen Slytherins her und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie jemand plötzlich neben ihm stolperte. Erst, als die Person halb in seinen Armen lag, schreckte der Rothaarige aus seinen Gedanken.

Er wollte schon losmotzten, dass der Andere gefälligst aufpassen sollte, doch als er dann erkannte, wer ihn so mir nichts dir nichts, fast zu Boden warf, strahlte sein Gesicht wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Hallo, dunkler Engel.", begrüßte Rave den um ein paar Zentimeter kleineren Jungen.

„Entschuldige. Habe nicht aufgepasst.", kam es von diesem tonlos.

„Hey, kein Problem. Du darfst das immer wieder gerne tun.", bot der neue Slytherin seinen Mitschüler an und legte eine Hand um seine Hüfte.

„Darf ich erfahren, wer der dunkle Engel in meinen Armen ist?"

Der Junge errötete leicht und schaute zur Seite.

„Harry Potter. Doch warum nennst du mich so?"

„Wieso nicht? Du bist nun mal wunderschön.", hauchte Rave seinem Objekt zu und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Wange.

„Man sieht sich, dunkler Engel."

Er warf Harry noch einen Handkuss zu und rannte aus der Halle, auf der Suche nach seinen neuen Klassenkameraden.

Er fand sie nicht.

„Verflucht.", schimpfte Rave und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Er hatte sich verlaufen. Einmal um die eigene Achse drehend versuchte er sich zu orientieren, doch wie sollte das gehen, wenn man sich hier kein Stück auskannte.

Er ließ die Schultern hängen und griff sich an die Stirn.

„Der Tag fängt ja gut an.", stöhnte der Rothaarige.

„Kann ich vielleicht helfen?"

Mit einem lauten Japser wirbelte Rave herum. Ihm gegenüber, noch nicht einmal einen Meter entfernt, stand ein Lehrer mit verschränkten Armen und musterte ihn interessiert.

„Ich habe sie gar nicht gehört.", staunte der Braunäugige anerkennend und tippte sich mit dem Finger gegen die Lippen. Sein Gegenüber beobachtete diese Geste sehr genau.

„Das sehe ich. Sie sind der neue Schüler, nehme ich an. Rave Andou."

„Jep… und sie sind?", verlangte der Rothaarige zu wissen und neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.

„Tom Carson. Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.", stellte sich der Professor vor und umrundete nun den Jungen, der sich plötzlich so fühlte, als würde er in einer Theke eines Geschäftes liegen.

„Freut mich."

„Und mich erst, Mr. Andou."

Carson blieb stehen und trat nun auf ihn zu. Leicht verunsichert machte Rave einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Was wollen sie?", fragte der Rothaarige mit fester Stimme, die nicht erkennen ließ, wie Unwohl er sich fühlte.

„Eine gute Frage. Du könntest-"

„Andou, da bist du ja.", schrie plötzliche eine Stimme und ein blonder Slytherin kam um die Ecke gerannt. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, so, als ob er eine Weile nur gelaufen wäre.

„Ja, ich habe mich verlaufen."

„Deshalb bin ich da. Komm mit. Professor.", zollte Draco seinem Professor Respekt, allerdings mied er dabei den Blickkontakt mit dem Älteren. Auch dies fiel Rave wieder sehr genau auf und er fragte sich, was hier eigentlich lief.

Der Malfoyspross schnappte sich seinen Ärmel und zog ihn mit sich. Der Rothaarige wehrte sich nicht und ließ sich fast teilnahmslos mitziehen.

Dabei spürte er aber den starrenden Blick Tom Carsons in seinen Rücken. Er schauderte. Der Lehrer war ihm unheimlich. Und fast, ja fast hatte er Angst.

Nach etlichen Minuten erreichten sie die Statue einer riesigen Kobra, die in Angriffhaltung im Gang stand.

„Schlangengift.", nannte Draco das Passwort und trat dann in den Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins, als die Statue den Platz freigegeben hatte. Sofort ließ der Blonde seine Hand los.

Rave folgte ihm neugierig und er befand, dass der Gemeinschaftraum perfekt war. Alles war in dunklen Farben gehalten, Schwarz und Grün dominierten haushoch.

Er nickte anerkennend.

„Gefällt es dir."

„Juah… Ganz Ok.", erwiderte Rave gespielt gelangweilt und sah dabei zu den Treppen.

„Geht es da zu den Schlafräumen?"

„Allerdings. Deine Koffer sind schon dort. Komm mit, ich zeig dir dein Zimmer."

„Lieb von dir, Schönheit."

„Lass das. Das nervt.", zischte Draco aufgebracht und stampfte sich beherrschend die Stufen hoch.

„Aber wieso? Darf ich nicht meine Zuneigung für dich ausdrücken?" Gespielt weinerlich trottete der Rothaarige hinter den Eisprinzen her und griff nach seiner Hand. Dann drückte er ihn gegen die Wand. Dass der Blonde um glatte 10 cm größer war als er, ließ er geflissentlich außer Acht. Rave stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um mit Draco auf gleicher Höhe sein zu können.

„Warum so abweisend, Schönheit? Gefalle ich dir nicht?", flüsterte Rave verführerisch und näherte sich mit seinem Lippen, dem Mund des anderen.

„Du hast sie nicht mehr alle, Andou.", presste Draco hervor. Dabei versuchte er, die wohlige Gänsehaut, die über seinen Rücken und Nacken kroch, zu verdrängen. Leicht zitterte er und er hoffte, Rave würde es nicht registrieren. Doch er tat es.

„Meinst du? Vielleicht hast du Recht.", flötete er noch bevor er kurz seinen Mund auf den des Blonden drückte.

„Ich finde das Zimmer schon alleine. Danke, Schönheit. Und gute Nacht." Rave löste sich von dem Slytherin und winkte ihm kurz, bevor er den Jungen stehen ließ und sich auf die Suche nach seinem Schlafplatz machte.  
Dabei grinste er unverschämt.

Er sollte sich doch ein bisschen beherrschen, sagte er zu sich selbst. Diese zwei Mitschüler waren eine Goldgrube… und er würde sie schürfen, bis das Gold zu Tage kommen würde.

Doch eines bereitete ihm Sorgen: Tom Carson. Rave schauderte es schon allein bei diesem Namen, aber er würde Nachforschungen betreiben. Dieser Lehrer hatte Dreck am Stecken, das wusste er mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Annäherung

Gutgelaunt und zufrieden mit sich selbst, schlenderte Rave zum Frühstück, eingekesselt von einer Traube Mädchen, die schnatterten und ihn mit ihren Augen anklimperten.

Normalerweise würde er diese ihn anhimmelnden Zicken brüst abweisen, doch er war glücklich genug, um darüber hinweg zu sehen.

Mit einem kecken Lächeln im Gesicht, betrat er die Große Halle, ging auf den Slytherintisch zu und setzte sich neben Draco, der ihn kurz emotionslos ansah.

„Morgen, Schönheit."

„Hn.", antwortete der Blonde nur und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Blaise Zabini, der ihnen gegenüber saß.

„Mal sehen, wann Potter heute den Kessel in die Luft jagt. Ich gebe ihm 10 Minuten.", höhnte Draco gehässig und verdrehte die Augen.

Rave lauschte interessiert.

„Potter? Meinst du Harry Potter? Diesen hübschen Schwarzhaarigen mit den grünen Augen?", fragte der Rotgefärbte noch mal nach und schaute mit suchendem Blick zum Gryffindortisch. Sofort fand er seinen dunklen Engel und musterte ihn mit verträumten Augen.

„Hübsch? Das Narbengesicht? Ha!"  
Eine unbändige Eifersucht ergriff plötzlich den ungekrönten Prinzen von Slytherin. Er versuchte dieses Gefühl zu unterdrücken, dass ihm nicht annähernd bekannt vorkam.  
Rave drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu ihm.

„Schönheit, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

Der angesprochene Slytherin atmete einmal tief ein und aus.

„Nur in deinen Träumen.", zischte Draco mit unterdrückter Wut und stand vom Slytherintisch auf.

„Kommst du, Blaise?"

„Gleich, Draco.", meinte Zabini und guckte dem Blonden hinterher, der die Halle verließ. Dann sprach er Rave an.

„Kompliment!"

„Kompliment?"

„Ja, Rave. Niemand hat ihn bisher so aufgewühlt, wie du. Du scheinst seine Maske zum Bröckeln zu bringen.", erklärte Blaise anerkennend.

Raves Grinsen umfasste nun sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Ach ja? Gut! Das ist meine Absicht."

Nun erhob sich der schwarzhaarige Slytherin und ging. Doch er wandte sich noch mal an den neuen Schüler.

„Und er ist eifersüchtig."

Der Rothaarige fühlte sich bestätigt. Bald würde der blonde Junge ihm gehören, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit… und der Geduld… und Rave konnte sehr geduldig sein.

Er schwang sich von der Bank und trottete gelassen zum Gryffindortisch, an dem man ihn kritisch beäugte. Gemächlich ließ er sich neben seinem dunklen Engel nieder, der mit leicht geröteten Wangen seinem Blick auswich. Doch Rave konnte ihn wieder einfangen.

„Guten Morgen, mein dunkler Engel.", begrüßte der Braunäugige Harry mit sinnlicher Stimme und strich ihm über die glühende Wange.

„M-morgen.", stotterte der Gryffindor unsicher und senkte weiter seinen Kopf.

„Nicht so schüchtern.", flüsterte Rave in Harrys Ohr.

„He, du! Geh dort hin, wo du hingehörst, Slytherin.", keifte plötzlich der rothaarige Junge neben Harry und schlug Raves Hand zur Seite, die auf der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen gelegen hatte.

„Sollte das eine Beleidigung sein?", flötete der neue Schüler gespielt höflich, doch fixierte er den Störer argwöhnisch.

„Allerdings. Slytherin ist eine große Beleidigung." Die Hände des rothaarigen Gryffindor ballten sich zu Fäusten, doch ehe er sich auf den Slytherin stürzen konnte, mischte sich Harry mit leiser Stimme ein.

„Ron, beruhig dich. Rave, wollen wir vielleicht ein Stück zusammen gehen?"

„Harry, du kannst doch nicht mit einem Slytherin mitgehen.", sagte nun auch ein dunkelblondes Mädchen, dass Harry gegenüber saß.

„Doch, Hermine, kann ich.", schnauzte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor nun mutiger und zog Rave nun aus der Großen Halle, wobei die Augen sämtlicher Schüler ihnen folgten.

Vor der Tür atmete Harry erstmal erleichtert auf und ließ die Schultern hängen, während Rave ihm gegenüber, mit Händen in den Hosentaschen, stand und ihn mit schiefem Kopf betrachtete.

„He, geht es dir gut? Du siehst so aus, als ob du letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen hättest."

Der Gryffindor erbleichte und schluckte leicht.

Sofort verfinsterte sich die Mine des Rothaarigen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, das ihn irgendwie schlecht werden ließ. Sofort nahm er den Kleineren in seine Arme und streichelte mit seiner Hand über dessen Rücken.

„Eh, mein dunkler Engel. Was ist los?", hauchte Rave ruhig und beherrscht, um den Mitschüler nicht zu drängen.

„Ich… ich kann es dir nicht sagen…", wimmerte der Gryffindor und umarmte den Slytherin. „Können wir weg von hier?"

„Klar, Engel, aber wohin?"

Harry schien kurz zu überlegen und zog dann den Rothaarigen hinter sich her in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Sie setzten sich beide auf einen Tisch, wobei sich die Finger des Gryffindors in die Tischkante krallten.

„Ich würde gerne davon erzählen… aber ich darf und kann nicht."

„Scht, schon gut, dunkler Engel. Ich werde dich zu nichts zwingen.", hauchte Rave und legte den Kopf des Gryffindors in seinen Schoß. Dieser schloss die Augen.

„Ich verstehe es nicht."

„Was?"

„Warum ich mich bei dir wohl fühle, Rave. Du bist ein Slytherin und trotzdem fühlt sich das hier… gut und richtig an.", nuschelte Harry, dem seit einer geraumen Weile durch die Haare gestrichen wurde.

Rave kicherte leise.

„Du bist unheimlich süß, mein dunkler Engel.", murmelte der Slytherin und beugte sich ein bisschen über den Kleineren. Er sah ihm in die grünen Smaragde und musste sich eingestehen, dass die Augen einen hypnotisieren konnten.

Sofort begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, seine Atmung stockte leicht.

Verwirrt darüber zögerte Rave.

Dieser Junge war wie schleichendes Gift, das sich unbemerkt in seinen Adern breit machte und seine Organe befiel. Aber es war eine schöne Emotion.  
Doch auch Zweifel brachten sein Gehirn zum Arbeiten.

Rave wollte sich doch nie wieder verlieben, wollte dieses Leid nie mehr durchmachen, dieser Schmerz, der ihn beinahe getötet hätte. Niemals sollte jemand sein Innerstes sehen, seine Seele, seine Gedanken, seine Gefühle und vor allem seine Vergangenheit nicht.

Aber dieser verdammt gut aussehende, dunkle Engel, machte es ihm wirklich nicht einfach.

Er schob die lästigen Gedanken beiseite und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf die des Gryffindors. Dieser riss seine Smaragde auf und starrte in die braunen Augen, dessen Lider sich senkten.

Rave bewegte seine Lippen ein bisschen und strich mit seiner Zunge über den Mund des Kleineren, um um Einlass zu bitten. Harry öffnete langsam seinen Mund und ließ die vorwitzige Zunge in seine Höhle eindringen. Auch er schloss nun seine Smaragde und konzentrierte sich auf dieses Schmetterlingsverursachende Gefühl. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen Körper, ein Schauer, den er noch nie gespürt hatte. Es hatte nicht mit Erregtheit, oder Lust zu tun. Vielmehr mit Zuneigung und Trost, was dem Gryffindor wie Balsam für die Seele vorkam.

Plötzlich wurde die die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufgerissen und kein anderer als Tom Carson stand im Türrahmen und musterte die Situation mit kaltem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Habt ihr nicht mitgekriegt, dass es bereits zur Stunde geklingelt hat?"

Die Schüler sprangen sofort auf, wobei Harry mit knetenden Händen einfach nur dastand und begann am ganzen Leibe zu zittern.

Rave legte die Stirn kraus und huschte mit den Augen zwischen dem Lehrer und Gryffindor hin und her. Sofort machte es Klick und er verstand, dass Harrys Verhalten mit dem Lehrer zu tun hatte.

„Harry, würdest du bitte gehen? Ich möchte mit deinem Freund mal alleine reden.", forderte der Professor befehlend und ging ein Schritt zur Seite, damit Harry, der noch einen gehetzten und panischen Blick zu Rave warf, verschwinden konnte.

Carson verschloss die Tür hinter sich und betrachtete den Rothaarigen eingehend.

„So sieht man sich wieder."

„Sieht wohl so aus.", gähnte Rave gelangweilt und streckte sich eingehend.

„Du bist ganz schön frech.", stellte Tom Carson monoton fest, wobei seine blauen Augen ein inneres Feuer versprühten.

„Aber natürlich. So wie es sich gehört."

„Du solltest mit dem vorsichtig sein, was du sagst.", warnte der Professor, während er sich dem Schüler näherte.

„Ich sage das, was mir passt. Doch sie sollten mit dem aufpassen, was sie tun.", konterte Rave spitzbübisch, wobei er sich gar nicht so sicher fühlte.

„So, sollte ich? Und womit?"

„Äh. Sie wissen schon, was ich meine.", redete der Slytherin hastig und unterdrückte den Drang einige Schritte zurückzuweichen.

„So, tue ich das?"

„Allerdings! Und es hat etwas mit Harry und Draco zu tun. Das weiß ich genau!"

Plötzlich war Rave voller Wut und Hass auf den Lehrer. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich leicht und seine Stimme wurde tiefer.

„Rühren sie sie nicht an!" „So? Und wieso nicht?"

„Sie gehören mir, verstanden?" knurrte Rave bedrohlich. Er verspürte nun in dieser Phase keine Angst, nur Zorn auf diesen Mann, der seinen ausgewählten Geliebten Schmerzen zufügte.

„Legen sie sich also nicht mit mir an. Sie könnten es bereuen.", zischelte der neue Schüler noch, bevor er durch eine einfache Handbewegung die Tür aufschlagen ließ. Mit hoch erhobenem Haupt schritt er auf den Gang und marschierte Richtung Kerker.

Währenddessen stand Tom Carson noch immer im Raum.  
Ein verzücktes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht und ein Kichern stahl sich durch seine Lippen.

„So, so… jemanden wie dich an solch einer Schule zu finden. Und dazu noch nicht einmal gebunden. Deine Familie muss wahnsinnig sein… Doch besser für mich!"

Mit wehendem Umhang durchquerte der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste die Kerker, um in sein Büro zu kommen.

Das Mondlicht schien hell auf die Lichtung, auf der ein Junge im Gras lag und abwesend einen Wolf streichelte, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Seine Finger kraulten das seidige, pechschwarze Fell des starken, sehnigen Tieres, dessen Brustkorb sich gleichmäßig auf und ab bewegte. Ab und zu seufzte der Wolf wohlig auf und drückte sich noch näher an den Jungen, der seinen Blick in die Ferne gerichtet hatte, ganz so, als ob er in die Zukunft schauen wollte.

Er stöhnte leise auf und legte den einen Arm auf die Stirn, während seine Beine angewinkelt waren.

Hier fühlte er sich wohl, diese Natur konnte er seine Heimat nennen, seine wahre Heimat. Doch auch hier fehlte ihm etwas. Etwas, das ihm zu seiner perfekten Zufriedenheit abging. Er wollte, dass Harry und Draco neben ihm saßen, in seinen Armen lagen. Er wollte ihren warmen Atem auf der Haut fühlen, ihre Körper spüren, in ihre unterschiedlichen Augen sehen und ihre Stimmen hören.

Ein unbeschreiblicher Laut aus seiner Kehle durchdrang die Stille und weckte den Wolf auf,

der sofort seine Ohren anlegte und leise jaulte.

„Schon gut, Odin. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Nein, es geht um etwas anderes…"

„Etwas? Ihr meint wohl, jemand… oder besser, es sind zwei jemand."

„Du hast Recht, Odin.", sagte Rave und lächelte dann den kleinen Jungen neben sich an, der schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen hatte.

„Es sind tatsächlich zwei… Harry und Draco… Tag und Nacht, Feuer und Eis, Erde und Himmel. Ein Gegensatz, der eigentlich unüberbrückbar ist."

„Seid ihr euch sicher?", fragte der kleine Junge, der aussah wie zehn Jahre, schelmisch und bettete seinen Kopf in seinen angewinkelten Armen. Seine schwarzen Opale schimmerten amüsiert und wissend.

„Kann es sein, dass du wieder mehr weißt, als ich?"

„Aber, junger Herr. Ich bin nur ein junger Wolf, der sich ab und zu im Mondlicht zu einem Menschen verwandeln kann.", antwortete Odin frech und lag schon im nächsten Augenblick wieder als Wolf neben Rave.

Dieser überlegte.

War es möglich die Sonne und den Mond gleichzeitig am Himmel erscheinen zu lassen?

Rave grinste. Und ob es ging…und er würde die beiden Himmelskörper dazu bewegen und wenn es nicht anders ging, sie dazu zwingen. Wozu war er der, der er war?

„Odin? Gehe zurück zu meinen Vater. Er wird dich brauchen. Sollte es etwas Wichtiges geben, so wirst du mich jede Nacht hier finden."

Der Wolf sprang auf und nickte leicht. Dann verschwand er mit schnellen Pfoten im Unterholz des Verbotenen Waldes.

Der rothaarige Junge blieb noch ein paar Minuten an Ort und Stelle und machte sich dann auf den Weg in Richtung Hogwarts.

Müde betrat Rave seinen und Dracos Raum, um endlich ins Bett zu gehen. Er rechnete fest damit, den blonden Slytherin schlafend vor zu finden. Doch er sollte sich täuschen.

Kaum war er an seinem Bett angelangt, leuchtete das Zimmer im hellen Kerzenlicht. Erschrocken ruckte Rave herum und starrte in zwei sturmgraue Augen, die zu toben schienen und im dämmrigen Licht der Kerzen noch bedrohlicher und faszinierender aussahen, als normal.

„Was-"

„Wo warst du?", unterbrach Draco seinen Zimmergenossen barsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Verdutzt sah Rave seine Schönheit an. Was interessierte ihn das?

„Krieg ich eine Antwort?" Ungeduldig trippelte Draco mit seinen Fingern auf seinem Oberarm und durchbohrte Rave regelrecht mit seinen aufgewühlten Sturmböen.

„Weg?" Etwas Besseres fiel dem neuen Slytherin nicht ein. Zu sehr breitete sich ein schönes Gefühl in ihm aus, wenn er daran dachte, dass Draco sich Sorgen um ihn machen könnte.

„Ach, wirklich? Darauf bin ich auch noch nicht gekommen… es ist halb vier Uhr morgens!", zischte der blonde Junge gefährlich und verließ sein Bett, worauf er im Schneidersitz gesessen hatte. Langsam ging er auf das Bett von Rave zu, der sich darauf langgelegt hatte.

„Schönheit…."

„Fang nicht so an…kann es sein, dass du mit P… Potter irgendwo deinen Spaß hattest?"

Rave musste nun auflachen. Kleine Tränen liefen seinen Wangen hinab, während der Rothaarige sich den Bauch hielt.

Doch plötzlich spürte er, wie sich die Matratze senkte und sich jemand auf seine Hüfte setzte.

Gebannt stierte Rave wieder in diese eisigen und unberechenbaren Augen, die gleichzeitig Kälte und Hitze ausstrahlten. Doch die Kälte überwog.  
Dieser Junge war wirklich wie das Eis, wie die Nacht… und so schön, wie der Mond.  
Raves braune Augen wanderten über die nach Porzellan aussehende Haut, die keine Unebenheit erkennen ließ, über die ästhetisch geschwungene Nase, zu den vollen, rosigen Lippen, die zu einem arroganten Grinsen verzogen waren.  
Eine angenehme Gänsehaut überzog den Nacken des Rothaarigen, als er dieses Lächeln wahrnahm und er fragte sich, ob so etwas ihn wirklich erregte.

„Du hast mir noch keine Antwort gegeben…"

„Das werde ich auch nicht, Schönheit.", hauchte Rave ergriffen von diesem blonden Engel… Dämon, berichtigte er sich in Gedanken.

„So… dann anderes."

Draco näherte sich Rave und leckte genüsslich über dessen Hals, saugte an der empfindlichen Haut und kennzeichnete ihn somit.

„Kann er das auch so gut wie ich?", flüsterte Draco verführerisch.

„Oder…das?"

Nach diesen Worten verschloss der blonde Slytherin die Lippen des Unterliegenden und knabberte genüsslich an der Unterlippe.

Rave knurrte und schlang besitzergreifend seine Arme um den Nacken von Draco, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Wenn du hier aufhören willst, musst du es jetzt sagen. Danach gibt es kein Entkommen mehr."

„Damit kann ich leben.", gab Draco zu und fuhr mit seinen Händen unter das T-Shirt des neuen Hogwartsschülers.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Vereinigung

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher, Schönheit?", fragte Rave lieber noch einmal nach und musterte sein Gegenüber kritisch.

„Verdammt, ja.", zischte Draco fast wütend und biss dem Rothaarigen schmerzhaft ins Ohr. Dieser knurrte bösartig auf und krallte sich in die Hüfte des blonden Slytherin.

„Pass auf, was du tust!", warnte Rave den Malfoyspross und grub seine Fingernägel weiter in die weiche Haut.

„Wieso? Du scheinst es sehr anregend zu finden.", hauchte Draco mit arrogantem Grinsen und griff hart dem Braunäugigen zwischen die Beine, wo sich schon eine große Beule abzeichnete.

„Vielleicht, aber da bin ich nicht der Einzige.", flüsterte Rave und zog den Blonden zu sich herunter, um ihn vernichtend zu küssen. Ihre Zungen spielten miteinander, fochten einen Kampf, der nicht entschieden werden konnte. Sie plünderten sich gegenseitig, wild, aggressiv und nicht aufgebend.  
Dabei strichen Dracos Hände wieder über den flachen Bauch des Rothaarigen, der leise stöhnte und vor Genuss die Augen schloss. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf diese Hände, die irgendwie überall auf seinem Körper waren und in ihm ein Feuer entfachten, das er schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr so gespürt hatte.

Rave schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er wollte nicht mehr an früher denken. Jetzt zählte nur dieser verdammt heiße Junge über ihm, der plötzlich mit seiner Zunge über seine Erregung strich.

Ohne es gemerkt zu haben, hatte Draco ihn von seiner Stoffhose und der Boxershorts befreit.

Rave keuchte überrascht auf.

Flink huschte das Stück Fleisch an seinem Glied auf und ab, brachte ihn so ein Stück näher an die Klippe, die sich vor ihm auftat.

Der Rotschopf begann zu zittern und als hätte der Blonde darauf gewartet, nahm er die Erektion des anderen ganz im Mund auf. Er began, daran zu saugen, Rave rundum zu verwöhnen.

Doch dieser blockte und ehe Draco sich versah, lag er auch schon unter dem Rothaarigen.

„Nicht so schnell, meine Schönheit.", murmelte Rave schwer atmend und wedelte mit der Hand, wodurch der Malfoyerbe nun nackt unter ihm lag.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?", verlangte dieser zu wissen.

Rave zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Geheimnis."

„Wer bist du?"

Die Frage war eigentlich leicht zu beantworten, doch Rave musste kurz hart schlucken und wich dem intensiven Blick von Draco aus. Unsicher fuhr er sich durch die Strähnen seines Haares und suchte nach Worten.

„Ich bin Rave Andou. Das andere ist irrelevant.", nuschelte der Rothaarige und sah dann doch in die grauen Sturmböen vom Blonden.

„Irgendwann wirst du es erfahren."

„Damit kann ich leben... vorerst.", antwortete Draco und griff nach Raves Hand, die er auf seine Brust legte.

„Jetzt will ich, dass du mich berührst.", sprach der Blonde verführerisch und küsste den Rotschopf auf den Mund. „Mach schon."

Rave nickte lächelnd und streichelte mit seiner Hand über die ebenmäßige Haut des Malfoysprosses. Er beugte sich über Draco und liebkoste das Schlüsselbein, hinterließ von dort eine feuchte Spur abwärts zum Bauchnabel, in den er tief mit der Zunge versank und so ein Seufzen des anderen erntete.

Draco hob seinen Kopf leicht und suchte den Mund den neuen Slytherin. Temperamentvoll nahm er wieder die feuchte Höhle ein und ein neuer wilder Kuss wurde ausgefochten. Dabei wanderte Raves Finger zu Dracos Öffnung. Er massierte sie geduldig, bevor er ihn langsam hineinschob.

Draco drückte sein Rückrad durch und drängte seinen Unterleib so weiter an den Finger, zu dem sich jetzt auch ein Zweiter und Dritter hinzugesellten.  
Dadurch unterbrach der Blonde den Kuss und stöhnte berauscht auf.

„Hör auf mit mir zu spielen.", zischelte Draco und versuchte sich den Fingern zu entziehen, doch Rave hielt ihn eisern fest und kicherte amüsiert.

„Habe Geduld."

Plötzlich kam dem Rothaarigen eine Idee. Er grinste anzüglich und strich mit seinem Finger über die Brust des blonden Slytherin.

„Schönheit, stütze dich an der Wand ab.", befahl Rave und krabbelte von Draco herunter. Dieser schaute ihn nur mit aufgerissenen Augen an, nickte dann aber kaum merklich.

Er erhob sich auf die Knie und näherte sich auf allen vieren der Wand. Die Hände lehnte er gegen die Steinmauer und reckte dann Rave seinen Po entgegen.  
Der Rotschopf betrachtete dies eingehend und leckte sich dabei über die rosigen Lippen.  
Dieser blonde Slytherin war ein Geschenk des Himmels. Nie hatte er so etwas Schönes gemustert, besonders nicht in dieser Stellung. Ein Bild für die Götter. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der dunkle Engel und dieser Zeitpunkt wäre perfekt gewesen. Doch er wollte sich nicht beschweren, ganz im Gegenteil.

„Mach jetzt endlich und starr mich nicht an!", orderte Draco und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.", sprach Rave noch, bevor er sich hinter seinem Geliebten positionierte. Er streichelte liebevoll über die Wirbelsäule und stieß dann ohne Vorwarnung zu. Tief versenkte er sich in dem Größeren, der seinen Kopf zurückwarf und einen spitzen, lustvollen Schrei ausstieß.

„Ganz ruhig, Schönheit. Ich habe doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen.", hauchte Rave mit tiefer Stimme und bewegte sich in dem Blonden, der verzückt aufkeuchte.

Langsam baute Rave einen Rhythmus auf, der auch ihn zum stöhnen brachte. Er tastete nach Dracos Erregung und begann im gleichen Takt zu pumpen.

„Schneller!", rief der blonde Slytherin brüchig und drückte sein Hinterteil an den Rothaarigen.

Rave verstärkte sein Vorhaben und nach wenigen Stößen spritzte ihm Draco in die Hand, wobei sich dessen Unterleib zusammenzog, so, dass der neue Schüler eingeengt wurde und sich nach zwei weiteren Stößen tief in Draco ergoss.

Schnell legte er dem Blonden die Hand auf den Bauch und schloss die Augen, bevor er sich von ihm löste und ins Bett fiel. Er schnappte nach der Hand des Malfoysprosses und zog ihn in seine Arme. Wie von selbst legte sich dann die Decke über sie.

„Praktisch.", gähnte Draco und kuschelte sich in die Laken.

„Mhm.", sagte Rave darauf nur und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinen Kopf.

„Was ist?", fragend sah ihn Draco von der Seite an.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so wild und bestimmend sein kannst beim Sex."

„Ich auch nicht...", flüsterte der blonde Slytherin fast überhörbar und seufzte leise auf.

Mit hochgezogener Augebraue musterte Rave seinen Geliebten.

„Du verdrängst irgendwas, nicht wahr? Du wolltest bei unserem Sex etwas vergessen." Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Vermutung.   
Draco schwieg.

Rave schüttelte den Kopf und legte dann seinen Kopf auf die Brust des Blonden.

„Ich habe es gemerkt.", meinte dann der Rothaarige, wobei er die braunen Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Was?"

„Ich habe eine sehr gute Nase, Draco. Du hattest vor mir noch mit jemand anderen Geschlechtsverkehr.", erklärte Rave mit monotoner und gleichgültiger Stimme, wobei er allerdings ein unschuldiges Gesicht machte.

„Aber das ist mir egal... im Moment. Aber du kannst diesem Mann sagen, dass du mir gehörst. Und wenn er das nicht begreift, muss er mit tödlichen Konsequenzen rechnen."

Draco setzte sich auf.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

Fast panisch sah ihn Draco an, während seine Finger nervös mit der Bettdecke spielten.

„Und ob. Vollkommen. Nie war ich mir einer Sache solch sicher."

Nun lachte der Blonde amüsiert.

„Du bist verrückt, Rave. Vollkommen verrückt. Ich wünschte, du hättest die Macht dazu. Aber so ist es nicht."

„Wenn du das sagst.", flüsterte der Rothaarige keck und raubte Draco einen Kuss.

„Unterschätze mich nicht, junger Malfoy. Das haben schon so viele..." Rave ließ den letzten Rest offen.

„Du fragst nicht, wer es ist?"

„Nein. Du würdest es mir eh nicht erzählen. Dazu liegt dir zu viel an mir, da du Angst hast, ich könnte drauf gehen."

„Das ist ganz sicher nicht der Grund. Es ist nur der geile Sex.", konterte Draco und drehte sich demonstrativ zur Seite.

„Wenn du meinst." Rave lächelte leicht. Wenn er wüsste, dass er bereits ihm gehörte, würde er anders darüber reden. Aber Draco war noch nicht so weit.

Zufrieden und erschöpft schlief der Rotschopf ein, während die blonde Schönheit neben ihm noch wachlag und nachdachte.

„Hey, willst du nicht langsam aufstehen?", drang eine Stimme in sein verschlafenes Bewusstsein und ließ ihn aufmurren.

„Schlafmütze. Wir kommen zu spät zu Zaubertränke bei Snape.", drangsalierte ihn seine blonde Schönheit genervt und rüttelte an seiner nackten Schulter.

„Hm.", antwortete Rave nur und gähnte ausgiebig, bevor er zögerlich die Augen aufschlug.

„Boah, wieso ist es so hell?"

„Weil es morgens ist, Blödmann.", zischte Draco nur und ging auf die Zimmertür zu.

„Ich gehe, wenn du nicht sofort aus dem Bett kommst."

„Schon gut.", seufzte Rave und kämpfte sich aus den ganzen Laken. Er stand auf und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Zieh dir was an.", schnaubte der Malfoyspross und schmiss dem Rotschopf etwas zum Anziehen hin.

„Wieso? Gestern Nacht fandest du es noch angenehm mich so zu sehen.", grinste Rave schelmisch und ging verführerisch auf den anderen zu. Dieser knurrte leicht und verließ dann schnell ihr gemeinsames Zimmer.

„Na, was hat er denn?", lachte der neue Slytherin und zog sich die Klamotten über, die ihm Draco zugeworfen hatte.

„Na, Geschmack hat er ja.", murmelte Rave noch, bevor er sich durch die Haare fuhr und aus dem Raum rannte, genau in Blaise Zabini rein, der mit einem lauten Autsch auf dem Boden landete.

„Pass doch auf!", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und rieb sich den Hintern.

„Ey, tut mir ja leid.", sagte Rave und reichte Blaise seine Hand, damit er ihm aufhelfen konnte.

„Ich wollte Draco abholen, doch anscheinend ist er schon weg… ungewöhnlich."

„Ich denke, ich bin nicht ganz unschuldig.", grinste der Rotschopf und ging mit seinem Mitschüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um von dort zum Frühstück zu gehen. Doch zu ihrem Leidwesen wartete eine Pansy Parkinson auf sie.

„Rave, Schatz, da bist du ja.", krakelte sie mit ihrer furchtbaren Stimme schon los und hakte sich bei dem neuen Slytherin unter.

„Ich wollte mit dir in die Große Halle gehen."

Rave verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, worauf Zabini kichern musste, als er es sah.

„Wieso? Hast du eine Amnesie? Findest du den Weg nicht alleine? Oder bist du einfach zu dämlich?", fragte Rave zuckersüß und klimperte nach Pansyart mit den Augen.

„Aber, Schatzi, ich möchte doch einfach nur mit meinem Zukünftigen mehr Zeit verbringen."

„Dein Zukünftiger? Wo ist der? Den will ich kennen lernen.", sprach der Rotschopf erstaunt und sah sich überrascht im Gemeinschaftsraum herum.

„Ach, Schatz, du bist mein zukünftiger Ehemann."

„Sagt wer? Wieso weiß ich davon noch nichts?"

„Na, jetzt weißt du es, Ravey.", quietschte Parkinson fröhlich und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihren angeblichen Ehemann.

Rave verdrehte seine braunen Augen und schaute genervt zu Blaise, der nur den Kopf schüttelte und hinter den beiden durch die Gänge lief.

„Pansy, ich dachte, du bist hinter Draco her?", verlangte Zabini zu wissen und versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, als sich das blonde Mädchen zu ihm umdrehte.

„Ach, Blaise, da ich jetzt weiß, dass ich keine Chance bei Dracolein habe, habe ich aufgegeben und da jetzt solch ein wundervolles Exemplar aufgetaucht ist…"  
Sie ließ den letzten Rest des Satzes offen und musterte Rave mit verliebten Augen.

„Du bist so schön, Schatzi.", schwärmte Pansy verträumt und betrat dann mit den Jungen, hocherhobenen Hauptes, die Große Halle.

„So, bin ich das, ja? Schön das zu hören.", seufzte der Rotschopf und betrachtete nun Draco der mit verfinsterte Miene am Slytherintisch saß und die Situation mit kaltem Ausdruck aufnahm.

„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?", zischte dieser Parkinson an, die sich neben Rave ihm gegenüber setzte, während Blaise neben ihm Platz nahm.

„Es tut mir leid, es dir sagen zu müssen, aber leider werde ich nicht mehr auf dich warten. Ich habe mich für Rave entschieden und sogar schon meinen Eltern einen Brief geschickt, worin ich um Erlaubnis frage, diesen überaus hübschen Jungen ehelichen zu dürfen."

Rave spuckte den gesamten Kürbissaft, den er gerade trinken wollte, direkt in Blaise Gesicht, der nun ziemlich pikiert aus der Wäsche guckte.

„Was hast du?", krächzte der Rotschopf entsetzt. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich, während sich seine Hand, die immer noch den Becher Kürbissaft festhielt, so sehr verkrampfte, dass die weißen Knöchel hervortraten.

„Sie werden bestimmt zustimmen. Schließlich bist du Slytherin und sicherlich Reinblütig.", redete sie weiter und legte den Kopf auf Raves Schulter.

„So? Meinst du? Dann muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Ich bin kein reinblütiger Zauberer.", klärte der neue Schüler alle trocken auf und verließ, ohne etwas zu Essen, die Halle.   
Außerhalb lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und rutschte daran herunter. Er zog die Knie an und bettete seinen Kopf darauf. Starr stierte er das Mauerwerk gegenüber an und bemerkte nicht, wie die Tür aufging und ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge hervorkam. Unsicher ging er auf Rave zu und kniete sich vor ihm hin.

„Alles… alles in Ordnung, Rave?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zögerlich und strich seinem Gegenüber über den Kopf. Dieser schaute nun auf und lächelte sanft.

„Morgen, mein dunkler Engel.", begrüßte Rave Harry und grinste ihn nach Raveart an.

„Hier. Du hast sicher noch nichts gegessen, oder?" sagte der Gryffindor und reichte dem Rotschopf zwei Brote, fett beschmiert mit Kirschmarmelade. Dankend nahm Rave sie an und biss herzhaft hinein.

„Lecker!", mampfte der neue Slytherin und nahm sofort einen zweiten Happen.

Harry beobachtete ihn währenddessen beim Essen.

Als Rave fertig war, stand er auf und zog den Kleineren mit sich. Er legte die Hände in den Nacken des Gryffindors und zog ihn näher zu sich. Nur Millimeter trennten ihre Münder voneinander.

„Ni- nicht hier. Wenn wir erwischt werden.", hauchte Harry zittrig und versuchte sich von Rave zu lösen, doch dieser hielt ihn eisern fest.

„Das ist mir jetzt so etwas von egal.", flüsterte der Rothaarige zurück und drückte seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser seufzte wohlig auf und schloss die Augen.

Der Kuss war zärtlich, nicht fordernd, genau das, was Harry wollte. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig und unbeschreiblich gut an. Er drängte sich näher an Rave, der seine Hände auf Wanderschaft gehen ließ. Sie fuhren über die schmale Hüfte und huschten dort unter das lockere und zu große T-Shirt.  
Da blockte der Gryffindor.

„Bitte, das… das ist mir zu schnell.", murmelte Harry beschämt und trat einen Schritt von Rave zurück.

Dieser lächelte nur schief und nickte verstehend.

„Schon ok. Ich kann warten."

Plötzlich klatschte jemand in die Hände.  
Erschrocken drehten sich Rave und Harry zu der Person um, die lässig an der Tür gelehnt stand, doch das Gesicht sprach etwas anderes.

„Ach ja, da lag ich ja mit meiner Vermutung ganz richtig.", zischelte Draco gefährlich und schlenderte auf die beiden zu.

„Schönheit-"

„Sei still. Du hast mich nur benutzt, oder?"

„Nein. Ich empfinde etwas für dich, auch wenn ich es vermeiden wollte.", erklärte Rave sachlich.

„Und was ist mit Narbengesicht?"

„Für ihn hege ich auch Gefühle. Sie sind zwar anders, als bei dir, aber sie laufen auf das Selbe hinaus. Nämlich darauf, dass ich euch beide liebe."

„Natürlich. Das geht so einfach von heute auf morgen.", sprach Draco gehässig und durchlöcherte Harry mit seinen Blicken, der den Kopf gesenkt hielt und bisher nur teilnahmslos zuhörte.

„Schau dich an. Wieso bist du so eifersüchtig? Wenn es dir nur um Sex geht… das kannst du auch von anderen bekommen.", erzählte Rave im Plauderton und nahm Harrys Hand in die seine.

„Draco, wir drei sind füreinander bestimmt. Ich fühle es… und du solltest es auch."

„Schwachsinn, ich bin für niemanden bestimmt. Ich bestimme selber."

„Wirklich? Und wieso kann ich das nicht glauben? Wieso spüre ich eine Präsenz an dir, die dich lenkt, die dir Vorschriften macht?"

„Misch dich nicht in meine Angelegenheiten, Andou. Das geht dich nichts an.", warnte Draco und verschwand in den Gängen von Hogwarts.

Rave seufzte und drehte sich zum Gryffindor, der langsam seinen Kopf hob und ihn intensiv musterte.

„Du hast mit Malfoy geschlafen?"

„Harry, dunkler Engel… Letzte Nacht.", antwortete der Rotschopf wahrheitsgemäß.

„Ich verstehe." Harry stöhnte.

„Du magst es kompliziert, oder?"

Verdutzt sah der neue Slytherin den Schwarzhaarigen an.

„Wie?"

„Du suchst dir die kompliziertesten und begehrtesten Jungen der Schule aus… und dann bringen sie dir noch Gefühle entgegen… Respekt.", schlussfolgerte der Gryffindor und grinste Rave dabei an, der plötzlich den Jungen vor sich gar nicht mehr verstand.

„Du bist nicht böse?"

„Ich sollte es… aber ich bin es nicht. Wieso, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du ehrlich bist. Das ist erfrischend für mich."

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich-"

„Dann lass es, Rave. Ist besser.", riet der Gryffindor noch, bevor er Rave einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte und dann wegrannte.

Rave schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte leicht. Der Junge war immer für eine Überraschung gut… doch wie sollte er Draco für sich gewinnen?  
Andererseits könnte er auch vorlieb mit Pansy Parkinson nehmen…

Der Rotschopf verzog das Gesicht.

Wohl lieber nicht.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste

Gemächlich trottete Rave in die Kerker für Zaubertränke. Sofort nahm er den freien Platz neben Draco ein und packte seine Unterlagen auf den Tisch.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte der Blonde unhöflich und sah ihn erbost an, als er merkte, wer sich neben ihm gesetzt hatte.

„Zufällig am Unterricht teilnehmen… wie du.", antwortete der Rotschopf lässig und zwinkerte Draco liebreizend zu.

„Ich meinte, neben mir. Du hast hier nichts zu suchen!", schnaubte der Malfoyspross und wandte sich dann an Blaise, der gerade den Klassenraum betrat.

„Zabini, könntest du den Platz von Rave einnehmen? Er möchte sicher neben Narbengesicht sitzen."

Blaise lächelte und winkte ab.

„Ach, Quatsch. Der Süße möchte sicher bei dir bleiben. Ich setz mich zu Crabbe und Goyle.", meinte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin und grinste Rave noch einmal verschmitzt zu.

Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Sag mal, hast du dich irgendwie mit Zabini verschworen, oder was?", zischte der Blonde.

„Vielleicht, aber Blaise hat gemerkt, dass wir zusammenpassen."

„Klar, und Potter noch dazu.", sprach Draco sarkastisch und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit zum Lehrerpult, als Snape den Klassenraum betrat.

„Du sagst es. Du willst es zwar nicht wissen, aber, wenn ihr beiden nebeneinander steht, dann ist das ein sehr erregendes Bild.", flüsterte Rave ihm noch einmal zu, bevor er die gewünschte Seite aufschlug, die Snape angeordnet hatte.

Draco stutzte nur und wurde leicht rötlich um die Nase, als er sich kurz zu Harry umdrehte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und vertiefte sich in seinem Zaubertränkebuch.

All das beobachtete Rave schmunzelnd aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Oh man, habe ich einen Kohldampf.", stöhnte Rave und hielt sich mit verzerrtem Gesicht

den Magen.

„Kein Wunder, so wie dein Bauch grummelt und knurrt. Aber du kannst ja immer essen. Hast du etwa ein schwarzes Loch da drinnen?", fragte Blaise lachend und tippte mit dem Finger auf Raves Magen.

„So in etwa. Sag mal, ist Draco sehr sauer auf mich?", wollte der Rotschopf wissen, während

die beiden Slytherins in die Große Halle gingen. Vor dem Tor blieben sie stehen.

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich es nicht so genau. Normalerweise erzählt er mir alles, aber in letzter Zeit verheimlicht er vieles… zum Beispiel, was mit euch beiden ist… Ihr habt miteinander

geschlafen, oder?"

„Du merkst aber auch alles, oder?" Rave war erstaunt, dass jemand gemerkt hatte, dass viel

mehr zwischen Draco und ihm lief, als sie es zeigten.

„Ich schaue genau hin, das ist das ganze Geheimnis. Also, ja?"

Der neue Slytherin nickte.

„Ja, letzte Nacht."

„Und?"

„Was und?" Verwirrt guckte Rave Blaise an.

Zabini grinste nur.

„Muss man dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?"

„Ich erzähle doch nicht alles!"

„Schade… aber sag, wieso sollte Draco auf dich nicht gut zu sprechen sein?"

„Nun ja… sagen wir es so, ich habe mit seinem Erzfeind Numero uno rumgeknutscht."

Blaise zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Harry?"

„Du nennst ihn nicht Narbengesicht?"

„Nö, er ist eigentlich ganz Ok… und Draco weiß das auch. Ich will mich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, aber ich glaube, unser Eisprinz mag den Kleinen… er will es nur nicht zugeben.", erklärte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin und strich sich eine Strähne des langen Haares zurück.

„Aber wieso piesackt Draco ihn dann?"

„Erst mal ist er Gryffindor, zweitens hat Harry ihm die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen und das Dritte und wohl der wichtigste Grund: Harry ist genauso beliebt, wie er. Er könnte jeden kriegen… er weiß es nur nicht."

„Oh doch, der dunkle Engel ist sich dessen im Klaren.", berichtigte Rave seinen Freund und schlug die Tür zur Halle auf.

„Du willst also beide haben.", stellte Zabini fest und wanderte mit ihm zum Slytherintisch.

„Oh ja… und ich kriege sie.", sagte Rave laut und sah Draco genau in die Augen, der sofort den Blick abwandte und leicht rot anlief.

„Na, weit bist du nicht entfernt.", hauchte ihm Blaise entgegen und setzte sich.

„Ich weiß."

Mit wehendem Umhang betrat Tom Carson, Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, den Klassenraum.

„Schlagen sie Seite 185 auf. Mr. Andou, lesen sie.", ordnete er an und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an sein Pult. Dabei ließ er Rave nicht aus den Augen, der gemächlich die Seite aufschlug und dann seine braunen Tümpel aufriss, als er das Thema der heutigen Stunde las.

„Naturgeister?", flüsterte er und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum.

„Ganz genau, Mr. Andou.", lächelte der Professor. „Und nun lesen sie."

„Naturgeister. Lebewesen, die in ihrem Naturzustand meist die Form eines ihnen gewählten

Tieres annehmen. Sie sind intelligente Lebensformen, deren Wissen und Fähigkeiten die eines Zauberers oder Muggels übersteigen. Ihre Kräfte stehen in Verbindung mit den Elementen, wobei jeder Naturgeist nur eines beherrschen kann. Allerdings sind sie nicht unsterblich. Man kann sie mit normalern Waffen, oder sogar mit Zaubern, töten. Sollte dies Geschehen, lösen sich ihre Körper auf. Nur die Seele überlebt solch einen Akt, muss aber als Geist ihr restliches Dasein fristen, das bis in die Ewigkeit andauern kann. In dieser Form beherrscht sie keine Fähigkeiten mehr und kann nur noch beobachten."

Hier hörte Rave auf und blickte unsicher zum Lehrer, der ihn wissend angrinste. Der Rotschopf erschauderte und las dann weiter.

„Angeblich können diese Naturgeister die Gestalt eines Menschen annehmen. Dies tun sie, um Nachfahren zu zeugen, die zuerst als Menschen geboren werden. Doch ab ihrem sechsten Geburtstag übernehmen die Gene des Naturgeistes die Oberhand. Das Kind entscheidet sich für seinen Tierführer, in den es sich ab diesem Zeitpunkt verwandelt und so weiter lebt. Erst wieder zu seiner Paarungszeit, die bei jedem Naturgeist unterschiedlich ist, verwandeln sie sich wieder in Menschen.

Doch ein weiteres Gerücht, das nicht bewiesen werden kann, besagt, dass sie für kurze Zeit, in einem Zeitraum von ein paar Minuten, die menschliche Gestalt annehmen können.

Meist wählen Naturgeister immer zwei Partner/innen, die sie schwängern und dann zurücklassen.

Wie oben bereits erwähnt, gibt es hierfür keine ausdrücklichen Quellen. Dies alles stützt sich nur auf die Aussage einer Frau aus dem Jahre 1659, die erzählte, dass sie von einem Naturgeist geschwängert wurde und dass ihr Kind im Alter von sechs Jahren verschwunden war. Kurz danach soll eine Katze bei ihr aufgetaucht sein, die die Augenfarbe ihres Kindes besessen haben soll."

Hier endete das Kapitel. Sofort brach Tumult in der Klasse aus, die Carson mit einem Schlag auf den Tisch zum Verstummen brachte.

„Wenn ihr euch darüber äußern wollt, dann meldet euch.", zischte er durch den Raum. Sofort hoben sich ein paar Hände.

„Ja, Ms. Granger?"

„Sir, sind diese Naturgeister gefährlich für die Menschen?", fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen neugierig und betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen.

„Mr. Andou, was meinen Sie?", wandte er sich an Rave, der leicht zusammenzuckte und sich räusperte.

„Ich denke mal, nicht. Sie verhalten sich meist wie Tiere. Nur, wenn man in ihr Territorium eintritt und es streitig macht, könnten sie sich verteidigen.", nuschelte der Rothaarige leise und senkte die Augen.

„Nun, interessante Theorie. 10 Punkte für Slytherin."

Die Slytherins johlen freudig und die, die hinter Rave saßen, klopften ihm auf die Schulter.

„Noch ein paar-"

Rave unterbrach den Professor. Seine Stimme war plötzlich eisig und in seinen Augen loderte ein heißes Feuer, das lechzend nach dem Lehrer greifen wollte.

„Ich könnte mir aber auch denken, sollte irgendein Geschöpf, weder Mensch, noch sonst etwas, Hand an das Eigentum eines Naturgeistes legen, dass dieses Tier keine Gnade walten lassen würde, bis sein Besitz wieder geschützt ist.", sprach der Rotschopf laut und fest, wobei sich seine Augen in die des Lehrers bohrten.

„Gehen sie nicht zu weit, Mr. Andou?"

„Gewiss nicht. Ich würde es ebenfalls tun."

Carson hob nur eine Augenbraue und kümmerte sich dann wieder um die restlichen Fragen, die die Klasse hatte.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Rave lauschte angespannt der Stimme seiner Schönheit, die ungewohnt schüchtern und zurückhaltend klang

„Diese Partnerwahl... wie läuft die ab? Steckt da ein Gefühl dahinter, oder wird nur der Nächstbeste genommen?"

„Normalerweise schlafen Naturgeister nur ein einziges Mal mit ihrem Objekt und lassen es danach in Ruhe. Doch es soll schon mal vorgekommen sein, dass sich diese Wesen wirklich verlieben. Und meist hält diese Liebe ein Leben lang an, da sie diese Person in ihrer Tiergestalt weiter beschützen.", erklärte Carson in gefühllosem Ton.

„Professor, woher wissen sie das?"

„Ms. Granger, melden sie sich das nächste Mal. Aber auf ihre Frage… es gibt Bücher, die man hier an Hogwarts nicht findet. Mr. Zabini?"

„Wie lange bleiben diese Naturgeister in der Paarungszeit in der Menschenform?", wollte Blaise wissen, während dieser stur auf Raves Rücken starrte, der dies natürlich sehr genau bemerkte.

„Das ist ungenau. Meist werden sie wieder zu Tieren, sobald sie genau wissen, dass ihr/e Partner/in schwanger ist. Doch es soll Fälle geben, in denen diese Geschöpfe noch ein, zwei Jahre länger als Menschen umherwandeln. Doch warum, das weiß niemand so genau."

Immer mehr Fragen wurden aufgeworfen, aber Rave hörte schon gar nicht mehr hin. Vielmehr interessierte ihn der Professor. Er war gefährlich, sehr gefährlich. Der Rotschopf

musste aufpassen, denn dieser Carson wusste mehr, als er zugab. Er musste seinem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Noch heute.

Sofort beim Klingeln stürmte Rave aus dem Klassenraum und achtete dabei nicht auf Hermine und Ron, die ihm im Weg standen. Unsanft beförderte er die Beiden auf dem Boden.

„He, Arschloch, pass auf, wo du hinläufst.", brüllte Ron mit hochrotem Kopf und sprang auf die Füße. Er lief Rave hinterher und packte ihm im Gang hart an der Schulter.

Der Slytherin wirbelte schnell herum und packte den Arm so, dass er mit der anderen Hand das Ellenbogengelenk durchdrücken konnte. Ron schrie vor Schmerz auf, während Raves Gesicht ein abfälliges Grinsen zierte.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu: Pass du lieber auf, mit wem du dich hier einlässt. Ich bin nicht der freundliche Junge von neben an und gewiss nicht zahm. Also nimm einen großen Bogen,

wenn du mich siehst, sonst ist dein Gelenk das nächste Mal gebrochen.", knurrte Rave wie ein Wolf und drückte das Gelenk leicht durch, worauf man ein leises Knacken hörte.

Wieder wimmerte Ron und fiel auf die Knie.

„Rave, bitte!", rief Harry fassungslos und zerrte am Pullover des Rothaarigen, der darauf nur widerwillig losließ.

„Aber nur, weil du es bist, mein dunkler Engel.", lächelte nun Rave Harry an, der wieder rot wurde und leise aufseufzte.

„Du bist unmöglich!", flüsterte der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor verlegen.

„Ich weiß.", hauchte der Slytherin zurück und strahlte unverschämt. Doch sein Gesichtausdruck änderte sich, als er zu Ron hinunter sah, der immer noch am Boden saß.

„Verpiss dich und komme mir nicht mehr zu nahe."

Ron nickte nur und verschwand in den Gängen von Hogwarts, während Harry immer noch neben Rave stand und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich frage mich, warum er etwas gegen dich hat.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und Rave wollte schon antworten, doch jemand anders kam ihm zuvor.

„Vielleicht, weil er Slytherin ist? Ihr Gryffindors kommt schließlich nicht mit uns klar.", schnarrte Draco verächtlich und ging mit grazilen Schritten auf Harry zu, der ungerührt dem Blonden entgegen sah.

„Malfoy."

„Potter."

Mit verträumten Augen musterte Rave diese Szene. Er versuchte sich, dieses Bild, Harry und Draco nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt, in sein Gehirn einzubrennen. Dabei merkte er nicht, wie er laut aufseufzte.

Sofort ruckten die Köpfe seiner beiden Auserwählten zu ihm. Einer schaute besorgt, der andere zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was ist?", fragte Draco und verschränkte die Arme.

„Hm? Äh, ich war nur gerade geblendet.", antwortete Rave verliebt und seufzte wieder.

„Von deiner eigenen Blödheit?"

„Beim Barte des Merlins, bist du heute wieder mal freundlich.", stellte der Rotschopf trocken fest und strich sich elegant durch die Haare.

„Pah. Du kannst mich mal!"

„Echt? Gleich hier?" Grinsend bewegte sich Rave auf Draco zu, der einen roten Kopf bekam

und dann zischte.

„Arschloch."

Nach diesem einen Wort verließ Draco eilig die Gänge.

„Er wird sich nie ändern.", mischte sich nun Blaise ein, der sich das ganze Szenario nur ein paar Meter entfernt, angesehen hatte.

„Hi, Harry."

Der Angesprochene stutzte überrascht.

„Seit wann redest du mit mir?"

„Seit jetzt. Da ja nun mein Kumpel ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat und du nicht gerade abgeneigt bist, dachte ich mir, es wird Zeit, sich mal mit dir auseinander zu setzen.", erläuterte Zabini lächelnd.

„Ähm." Der Kleinste von ihnen errötete und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Das ihr Slytherins es immer wieder schafft, jemanden in Verlegenheit zu bringen."

„Eine gute Eigenschaft.", grinste Blaise und zog nun den Rotschopf mit sich.

„Wenn du uns entschuldigst, ich möchte mich mit Rave mal alleine unterhalten."

„Kein Problem." Harry winkte hinterher.

Langsam marschierten Rave und Blaise über die Landschaften Hogwarts. Keiner von beiden sagte ein Wort. Sie schwiegen sich an, was langsam unangenehm wurde, so, dass Rave die

Stille unterbrach.

„Blaise, ich dachte, du wolltest mit mir reden?"

„Hast ja recht, nur… ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll…"

„Am Anfang?"

„Sehr witzig… aber vielleicht solltest du mal anfangen?"

„Ich, wieso?"

Zabini zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm an einem Baum Platz.

„Ich denke… nein, ich weiß, du hast ein Geheimnis… und es hat etwas mit dem Unterricht

von heute zu tun… Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

Raves Gesicht zeigte keine Regung.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst.", presste der Rotschopf hervor.

„Ach nein? Und wieso warst du regelrecht entsetzt, als du das Kapitel über die Naturgeister vorlesen musstest?"

„Ich war nicht entsetzt."

„Klar.", schnaubte Blaise kalt und packte seinen Schulkameraden am Kinn, damit dieser ihn anguckte.

„Hör zu, ich bin dein Freund. Vielleicht sogar dein Bester."

„Wir kennen uns erst seit ein paar Tagen."

„Ja, aber wenn du es bemerkt haben solltest… nur ich hänge mit dir herum. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dich schon seit Ewigkeiten zu kennen."

„Geht mir auch so.", murmelte Rave und schloss die Augen für ein paar Sekunden. Dann schlug er sie mit einem Ruck wieder auf.

„Du bist ein sehr guter Beobachter, meinen Respekt. Diese Scharfsinnigkeit gibt es auch in meinem Volk sehr selten."

„Dein Volk, das heißt also-"

„Ja.", unterbrach ihn Rave, dessen Mundwinkel leicht verzogen waren.

„Wie du bemerkt hast, ich bin ein Naturgeist. Ein Lebewesen, dass die meiste Zeit als Tier lebt."

„Paarungszeit."

„Ja, deshalb bin ich hier. Ich war schon an vielen Schulen, doch anders als meine

Artgenossen, kann ich mir nicht gleich eine Person schnappen und schwängern."

„Du brauchst dabei Gefühl. Und deshalb bist du von den anderen Schulen geflogen."

„Hm. Woher weißt du das?"

„In Hogwarts halten sich Geheimnisse nicht lange."

Rave schmunzelte.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Man sieht es ja an diesem Geheimnis… Du bist dahinter

gekommen."

„Nicht nur ich." Blaise Miene verdüsterte sich.

„Ich weiß, der Professor."

„Nicht nur er." Nun lachte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin, als er Raves fragenden Blick sah.

„Ein gewisser blonder Slytherin, mit Hang zur Eigenverliebtheit, ist nicht minder intelligent als ich."

„Du meinst…"

„Oh ja, und du wirst noch Ärger bekommen, wenn er dich alleine erwischt… Du hast ihn geschwängert?"

„Blaise, wie kommst du darauf?" Der Rotschopf atmete erschrocken aus.

„Du hast mit ihm geschlafen."

„Ja, schon… aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass er schwanger ist. Vergiss es einfach."

„NEIN! Du wirst beiden wehtun, wenn du einfach danach verschwinden würdest."

„Draco ganz sicher nicht."

„Und ob…"

„Diese Diskussion hat keinen Sinn. Ich gehe zurück ins Schloss.", seufzte Rave und machte sich auf den Weg, doch Zabini rief ihm noch etwas hinterher.

„Rave, sei ehrlich zu ihnen. Enttäusche sie nicht."

Der Rothaarige reagierte nicht und lief stur weiter.

Ehrlichkeit…

Vertrauen…

Wie schwer waren diese Eigenschaften…


	6. Chapter 6

6. Erwischt!

Wieder einmal saß Rave im Gras und kraulte den jungen Wolf, neben sich, hinter dem Ohr. Seine Augen blieben am Mond haften, der langsam abzunehmen begann.

„Ach, Odin. Ich wollte mich nie wieder verlieben und jetzt ist es doch geschehen…"

Der Wolf spitzte die Ohren.

„Ich schwor mir, meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, doch jetzt ist es wieder geschehen…und dann auch noch in zwei Jungs…."

Odin stupste ihn mit seiner feuchten Nase an und jaulte. Daraufhin lächelte Rave und streichelte dem Wolf über das schwarze Fell.

„Nein, ich werde dagegen nichts tun, könnte ich es doch nicht ertragen, sie zu verlieren… wie… wie… ihn… damals.", stotterte der Rothaarige und wischte sich flüchtig über die Augen, um die Tränen, die hervorzubrechen drohten, zu vernichten.

Plötzlich zuckten die Ohren des Tieres und es knurrte leise.

„Odin, was ist?"

Erschrocken drehte sich Rave um und erkannte eine Gestalt, die nur ein paar Meter entfernt von ihnen stand und wohl gelauscht hatte. Sofort wusste der Slytherin, wer sie beobachtet hatte.

Mit geringschätzigem Blick wandte er sich an den Wolf, der den für ihn Fremden, neugierig musterte.

„Und du bist ein Wolf. Das ich nicht lache. Hörst noch nicht mal, wenn jemand kommt."

Der Wolf winselte und legte die Ohren an.

„Sei doch nicht so, Rave.", lachte der Störenfried und ging langsam auf den Wolf zu. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und ließ das Tier an seiner Hand schnuppern, bevor er dann über das seidige Fell strich.

„Er ist wunderschön."

„Er?"

„Du hast ihn ja Odin genannt.", erwiderte der Junge, der sich nun neben Rave setzte und weiter das Tier mit Zärtlichkeiten versorgte.

„Du hast also alles gehört.", seufzte der Rotschopf und senkte seine Augen.

„Rave, ist das wahr?"

„Was? Dass ich dich liebe?"

Der Junge nickte und hob Raves Kinn an.

„Ja, Ich liebe dich, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab."

Nun schwiegen beide und sahen sich in die Augen, um darin zu versinken.

„Scheiße, ist das kitschig.", meinte dann Rave nach Minuten und legte die Stirn kraus.

„Nein, Rave, ich finde es sogar sehr süß."

„Harry, ich-"

Doch Rave konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da Harry ihm plötzlich die Lippen versiegelte. Seine Hand fuhr in den Nacken des Slytherin, um ihn dort zu kraulen. Sofort gab Rave Töne von sich, die Harry stark an einen Hund erinnerten. Er lächelte sanft in den Kuss, der sehr zärtlich und prickelnd war.

„Wow.", nuschelte der Rotschopf, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

Der Gryffindor schmunzelte.

„Was tust du eigentlich hier?", harkte dann Rave nach, der kurz wieder zu sich kommen musste.

„Ich bin dir gefolgt."

„Oh."

Wieder Stille zwischen ihnen, sie war angenehm, während beide hoch zum Mond starrten.

„Rave… was ist passiert? Du warst vorhin so traurig."

Das Gesicht des Rothschopfes verzog sich zu einer schmerzhaften Grimasse.

„Harry…"

„Bitte, erzähl!"

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Ich habe mich in einen Jungen verliebt, dieser starb, weil ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Das war's…"

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht zu neugierig sein."

„Das habt ihr Gryffindor so an euch.", lächelte Rave und zog den Kleineren auf seinen Schoß.

Er lehnte seine Stirn an die von Harry und betrachtete sich eingehend die schönen Smaragde, die im Mondlicht geheimnisvoll schimmerten.

„Du bist wunderschön, mein dunkler Engel.", sinnierte der Rothaarige und strich dem Gryffindor durch die abstehenden Strähnen.

„Nicht so schön, wie Malfoy… oder du.", nuschelte Harry verlegen und streichelte Rave die Wange.

„Ihr beide nehmt euch nichts."

„Das hast du schön gesagt."

Wieder versanken beide in einem tiefen Kuss, den keiner abrechen wollte, während der Wolf neben ihnen interessiert zuguckte.

„Hey, Odin. Verschwinde.", befahl Rave kurz und blickte dem Tier hinterher, dass knurrend im Unterholz des Waldes verschwand. Dann ließ er sich und Harry nach hinten fallen.

„Harry, schlaf mit mir.", wünschte sich plötzlich der Slytherin und setzte sich auf die Oberschenkel des Kleineren.

„W-was?" Entsetzt stierte Harry ihn an. Sein Körper begann zu beben und seine Augen waren fast panisch geöffnet.

„Bitte. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir nicht wehtun.", versuchte Rave seinen Engel zu beruhigen, der seinen Blick auf die Grashalme neben sich gerichtet hatte.

„Das geht nicht… ich… ich…"

„Dunkler Engel. Lass es einfach geschehen.", hauchte ihm nun Rave lieblich ins Ohr, bevor er zärtlich mit der Zunge über die Ohrmuschel leckte. Seine Hand wanderte unter das ausgeleierte T-Shirt und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Brustwarzen, die sie fand und abwechselnd umkreiste und leicht zwickte.

Harrys Atmung wurde schneller.

„Rave, ich-" Lustvoll stöhnte Harry auf, als der Rotschopf an seinem Hals saugte und hinein biss. Sofort entschuldigte sich die Zunge für diese Tortur und fuhr hinunter zum Schlüsselbein, dass das T-Shirt nicht bedeckte.

Fast ehrfürchtig kam noch die zweite Hand dazu, die zögerlich und langsam das T-Shirt hochzog. Fragend sah Rave seinem Engel in die Augen, der nach Sekunden schlussendlich zustimmend nickte.

Liebevoll lächelte ihn der Slytherin an, bevor er den zierlichen und schmächtigen Körper von diesem lästigen Stoff befreite.

„Wie ich gesagt habe, wunderschön."

Wieder wurde Harry rot, doch dieses Mal drehte er sich nicht weg, sondern übernahm ein wenig Initiative, als er nun seinerseits Rave von seinem Oberteil erlöste. Dann setzte er sich auf und verteilte kleine Küsse auf der Brust des Rotschopfes, der genießerisch die Augen schloss und sich nur auf dieses wunderbare Gefühl konzentrierte.

Plötzlich merkte er das stetige Zittern des zierlichen Körpers des Schwarzhaarigen. Er schlang seine Arme um Harry.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte Rave besorgt und streichelte den Rücken auf und ab.

Der Gryffindor nickte.

Daraufhin wedelte der Slytherin mit der Hand und sofort umwehte sie ein wärmender, leichter Wind.

„Besser?"

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Die Frage krieg ich öfter zu hören.", grinste Rave und drückte den Kleineren nun wieder auf das Gras. Wieder liebkoste er Harrys Brust und umrundete dann den Bauchnabel mit der Zunge, bevor er in diesem versank.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte lustvoll auf und hielt dann erschrocken seine Finger vor den Mund.

„Hey, lass es einfach raus. Es wird uns keiner hören und sehen können.", beschwichtigte Rave seinen Liebsten und küsste die rosigen Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„Ich… ich… du bist so zärtlich.", nuschelte der Gryffindor überrascht und stöhnte wieder, als Rave am Hosenbund entlang strich.

„So gehört es sich."

Der Slytherin wanderte wieder zum Mund, küsste den Kleineren fast stürmisch und ging von dort zur rechten Schulter, tastete sich weiter zum Oberarm, hinunter zur Kuhle am Ellenbogen, bevor er am Unterarm eine feuchte Spur hinterließ. Dann nahm er die Hand und saugte genüsslich an jedem Finger.

Wieder begann der schmächtige Körper zu zittern, doch diesmal nicht vor Kälte, sondern vor Lust.

Ein unbekanntes Gefühl machte sich in dem Gryffindor breit, eine Emotion, die seinen Körper in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Ein inneres Feuer begann in ihm zu lodern, dass ihn schier zu verbrennen drohte.

Er wandte sich ungeduldig unter Rave und krallte sich in das lockere Erdreich unter sich.

„Rave…", seufzte Harry erregt und sah den Slytherin mit flehenden Augen an.

„Soll ich weitermachen, mein dunkler Engel? Ich lasse es, wenn du es wünscht.", hauchte der Rothaarige in Harrys Ohr, der daraufhin erschauderte.

Entsetzt schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Bringe es zu Ende, Rave."

„Wie du willst."

Rave lächelte und begann die andere Seite zu verwöhnen, bevor er seine Hände zur Hose streichen ließ, diese unendlich langsam öffnete und sie hinunter schob, wobei er sich leicht von seinem Geliebten erheben musste.

Dann rutschte er hinunter zu den Knien, damit er die schon beachtliche Beule in den Shorts

massieren konnte.

Harry keuchte und drängte seinen Unterleib an die Hand, um nach Erlösung zu betteln.

„So erregt, mein dunkler Engel?", flüsterte Rave und zog die Boxershorts ein Stück herunter.

„Bitte… mach was!"

„Mit Vergnügen.", schmunzelte der Slytherin und befreite Harry von der Unterhose.

Mit rötlichen Wangen drehte der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf zur Seite und schaute verlegen das dunkelgrüne Gras an.

„Einfach nur süß.", träumte Rave, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte und Harrys Erektion mit der Zunge bearbeitete.

Nun schrie der kleinere Junge verlangend auf.

Dies animierte Rave, sein Unternehmen zu intensivieren und nahm die gesamte Erregung in seiner feuchten Höhle auf. Immer schneller wanderte er auf und ab und brachte so den Kleineren näher an den Höhepunkt.

Harry sah Blitze vor sich, sein Körper zuckte und der Schweiß rann seine Schläfen hinab.

Doch plötzlich entließ Rave Harrys Glied und drückte einen Kuss auf die zerbissenen Lippen des Gryffindors.

Durch einen Wink war er nun selbst nackt.

„Harry entspann dich. Ich will dir nicht wehtun."

Aber dieser antwortete nicht, konnte nichts darauf erwidern, sondern rieb seine Erektion an Rave seiner, der ebenfalls laut aufstöhnte.

Er ließ seine Finger von Harry befeuchten, der mit seiner Zunge diese umkreiste. Dann drang er mit dem Ersten in den schmächtigen Körper unter sich ein.

Er spürte die heiße Enge des Jungen und war erstaunt, wie eng er doch war.  
Ein Zweiter kam dazu und nach einer Weile ein Dritter.

Harry unter ihm warf seinen Kopf hin und her.  
Dieses Gefühl war das Beste, was er je gespürt hatte und er wollte mehr… viel mehr.

Dann zog Rave seine Finger zurück und in Harry machte sich die Leere breit. Er wimmerte leise.

„Scht.", sagte der Slytherin mit stockendem Atem und ging von den Beinen des Schwarzhaarigen herunter. Dieser erhob sich und krabbelte auf Rave zu und setzte sich auf dessen Oberschenkel und musterte diesen mit lustverhangenen Smaragden.

„Ich vertraue dir.", sprach er plötzlich mit Ernst in der Stimme und liebkoste den Anderen am Hals.

„Ach, Harry, du weißt noch nicht mal wer ich bin."

„Ist das wichtig?", murmelte der Gryffindor und machte mit seinem Vorhaben weiter.

„Nein, nicht in diesem Moment."

Langsam hob er Harry hoch und platzierte ihn auf sein Glied.

Kurz verzog sich dessen Gesicht schmerzerfüllt, bevor es ein erleichterter Ausdruck von Befriedigung zierte.

„Oh man, wie geil.", keuchte Rave erregt und bewegte den Kleineren auf seinem Schoss. Nach einiger Weile übernahm dieser selber und ritt den Rotschopf mit einem schnellen Rhythmus.

Beide stöhnten im Gleichtakt, sahen sich dabei tief in die Augen, Grün traf auf Braun.

Fast hypnotisierend waren ihre Blicke und sie konnten in den jeweils anderen Fenstern der Seele, eine starke Liebe und Zuneigung erkennen.

Sie lächelten sich an, als plötzlich ein Stromschlag durch ihre Körper schnellte.

Immer näher kamen sie der Klippe der Erlösung und bevor sie ein weiteres Stöhnen ausstoßen konnten, ergossen sie sich gleichzeitig.

Sofort legte Rave seine Hand auf Harrys Unterleib und konzentrierte sich kurz, bevor er sich nach hinten fallen ließ und den Kleineren mit sich zog.

Schwer atmend lag der Gryffindor auf seiner Brust und lauschte dem langsamer werdenden Herzschlag des Größeren, während sein Blut aufgebracht in seinen Adern rauschte.

Seine Lider senkten sich, doch als er kurz vor dem Einschlafen war, rüttelte Rave ihn liebevoll an der Schulter.

„Hey, mein dunkler Engel. Nicht einschlafen."

„Hm.", gähnte Harry nur und zwinkerte müde mit den Augen.

„Komm, lass uns zurückgehen. Sonst liegen wir hier immer noch, wenn die Sonne aufgeht."

„Ist das so schlimm?"

Der Slytherin grinste.

„Eigentlich nicht, doch es könnte hier sehr ungemütlich werden."

„Na gut."

Beide lösten sich voneinander und standen vom Boden auf. Sie kleideten sich wieder an und gingen nach Hogwarts zurück, als Harry sich plötzlich noch einmal umdrehte und zurück rannte.

Fragend guckte Rave hinterher und runzelte die Stirn, als Harry mit einem Umhang wieder neben ihn trat.

„Was ist das?"

Der Schwarzhaarige kicherte.

„Mein kleines Geheimnis."

Der Rotschopf zuckte mit den Schultern.

Leise und schleichend durchquerten sie die Halle und trennten sich dann.

„So, ich muss hier die Treppe rauf."

„Und ich muss die Treppe runter."

Beide grinsten sich schelmisch an und küssten sich noch einmal innig.

Dann stiefelte Rave die Stufen hinab, doch Harry rief ihn noch etwas flüsternd zurück.

„Ich hoffe, du verträgst dich wieder mit Malfoy."

Der Slytherin nickte nur und schlich dann weiter.

Er verstand seinen dunklen Engel nicht. Wieso wünschte sich dieser, dass er sich mit Draco vertrug? Er müsste doch eigentlich eifersüchtig sein, doch davon war keine Spur zu erkennen.

Dieser Junge hatte eine reine Seele, fast zu rein. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihm breit, wenn er daran dachte, dass er ihn bald verlassen musste. Er hoffte nur, der Junge würde daran nicht zerbrechen, schließlich sah er so schon verschüchtert und am Boden zerstört aus. Was wiederum die Frage in Rave aufkeimen ließ, weshalb dies so war. Es musste ein Geheimnis geben, etwas was ihn mit Draco verband. Und es hatte etwas mit dem Lehrer zu tun, Tom Carson.  
Er wollte diesen Gedanken gar nicht weiterführen. Doch was wäre, wenn es stimmte? Wenn die beiden…

Nein, nicht daran denken, ermahnte sich der Rotschopf und schüttelte wild den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
Doch im nächsten Augenblick stahl er sich wieder mit einer hämischen Stimme in seinen Kopf.

Rave wollte gerade um die Ecke gehen, als er plötzlich Draco sah, der mit hängenden Schultern und ausdruckslosem Gesicht einen Raum verließ.

Das Büro von Tom Carson.

Rave versuchte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunterzuschlucken, doch er widersetzte sich und schien ihn schier auszulachen.  
Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und er spürte, wie die Luft um ihn herum zu knistern begann.  
Er versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren, während er an nichts dachte.  
Die Spannung ließ nach und Rave öffnete wieder die Augen, die er geschlossen hatte.  
Dann lief er ohne einen Ton zu verursachen, hinter seiner Schönheit her.

Vor dem Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum stellte er Draco.

Er räusperte sich.  
Sofort drehte sich der blonde Slytherin panisch um.

„Was willst du denn hier?", verlangte Draco zu wissen und belegte sein Gesicht mit einer kalten Maske.

„Wie du, wohne ich hier. Doch darum geht es nicht. Was wollte um diese Uhrzeit Tom Carson von dir?", kam Rave ohne Umschweife zum Punkt und schritt langsam auf den Blonden zu.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", antwortete Draco ausdruckslos, doch in seinen Augen war die Angst zu erkennen und diese schien regelrecht den Rotschopf um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Und ob, du gehörst mir, keiner legt Hand an dich an.", knurrte Rave wie ein Tier und packte den Blonden an den Schultern.

„Außerdem riechst du nach Sex. Und das geradezu penetrant."

Draco zuckte zusammen.

„Schläfst du freiwillig mit ihm? Kann er es dir ordentlich besorgen? Nimmt er dich hart und genauso wie du es willst?", zischte Rave weiter und er wusste, nur so konnte er seine Schönheit zum sprechen bringen. Er sollte damit rausrücken, denn dann würde es seinem Draco besser gehen.

Dieser biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schluckte hart.

„Was sagst du, wenn es so wäre?", keifte Draco wütend zurück und nahm keine Rücksicht auf ungebetene Zuhörer.

„Dann würde ich es dir nicht glauben.", hauchte der Rothaarige nun zärtlich und drückte Dracos Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Dieser seufzte nur und genoss für kurze Zeit dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Zuneigung. Doch dann ruckte er nach oben und spießte Rave mit seinen stahlgrauen Augen auf.

„Was bildest du dir ein? Du, dem ich nichts mehr glauben werde. Du bist selbst ein Lügner."

„Ja, das bin ich. Doch ich habe meine Gründe."

„Ach ja? Denkst du, ich nicht?", schnauzte Draco und zischelte der Statue das Passwort zu, wobei diese danach zur Seite rutschte und den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum freigab.

„Du wirst mir auf der Stelle erklären, wer und was du bist. Daran führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Obwohl ich es mir schon denken kann.", warnte der Blonde und schnappte den Rotschopf fast brutal am Ärmel des Pullovers und führte ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Rave stöhnte nur unwillig.  
In dieser Nacht würde er nicht mehr zum Schlafen kommen.  
Doch Draco ebenso wenig.

Es wurde Zeit, Klartext zu reden… ohne Umschweife.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Raves Geschichte

Fast grob, schupste Draco den Rotschopf auf einen Sessel und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf. Seine Miene war fast starr und nur die Augen zeugten von aufgewühlten Gefühlen, die sich hinter der eiskalten Maske verbargen.

"Sprich! Ich habe es so satt, von dir an der Nase herumgeführt zu werden, Rave.", zischte der blonde Slytherin gefährlich. Seine Augen ließen keine Bewegung des Sitzenden aus, der sich sichtlich unbehaglich fühlte und letztendlich seufzte.

"Schönheit, ich..."

"Was? Und nenn mich nicht Schönheit."

"Draco, ich liebe dich.", versuchte es Rave auf diesen Weg, doch Draco verdrehte genervt seine grauen Sturmböen.

"Jetzt komm mir nicht so. Verdammt, stimmt es??? Trifft es auf dich zu??? Das, was Carson im Unterricht gesagt hat?" Durchdringend starrte der Blonde den anderen Slytherin an, der sich in den Sessel kuschelte und zu überlegen schien.

"Wenn du so direkt fragst... JA, es ist wahr. Ich bin ein Naturgeist. Zufrieden?"

Plötzlich sah Rave nur erschöpft aus und wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Augen. Draco schwieg darauf nur und trat einen Schritt auf den Rothaarigen zu, der die Augen schloss und einmal tief ein und aus atmete, bevor er von sich aus begann zu erzählen.

"Ich kam damals mit 14 in die Menschenwelt. Mein Paarungswille zeigte sich

ungewöhnlich früh, zu früh für einen Naturgeist. Du musst verstehen, manche von uns werden hunderte von Jahren alt und konnten noch keine Kinder zeugen. Jeder Naturgeist bekommt diese Möglichkeit einmal in seinem fast ewig andauernden Leben, nur dieses eine Mal... deshalb können wir uns in Menschen verwandeln, die Triebe übernehmen die Oberhand... und hier bin ich.", seufzte Rave und öffnete seine braunen Augen und blickte direkt in die von Draco, der zögerlich neben dem anderen auf einem Sessel Platz nahm.

"Erzähl weiter. Sage mir alles.", verlangte Draco mit emotionsloser Stimme, die

nicht ausdrückte, wie der blonde Junge über sein Geständnis dachte, oder wie er

fühlte.

"Das ist nicht so einfach. Es ist schmerzlich... und nur mein Cousin, er heißt

Odin, weiß bescheid... und mein Vater, ein Uralter, einer der Ältesten und somit

im Rat der Weisen tätig."

"Sag es mir."

"Nein, Draco, nein. Dafür musst du ein Opfer bringen. Ich verrate dir mein Leben

und du mir deins."

Draco schien ernsthaft über dieses Angebot nachzudenken. Er wog ab und kam zu

dem Schluss, dass es sich sicher lohnen würde. Letztendlich nickte er

zustimmend.

"Doch lass dir eines gesagt sein, alles was wir hier bereden, bleibt unter uns.

Verstanden?"

"Sicher, Schönheit.", lächelte Rave gequält und sah so für den Blonden älter

aus, als er eigentlich war.

"Zuerst kam ich zum Schloss Falkenhof. Ein Mensch mit dem Namen Ramona,

eigentlich unwichtig, hatte mich im Auftrag meines Vaters, dort angemeldet. Sie

war recht nett gewesen und öfters hatte ich sie in meiner Tiergestalt besucht.

Aber egal.

Als ich das erste Mal, als Mensch, diese Schule betreten hatte - während die

anderen Kinder und baldigen Mitschüler, an mir vorbeigestürmt waren - hatte mich

eine Erregung ergriffen, die ich nicht in Worte hätte fassen können. Ich hätte

einfach heulen können. Der Drang, den marmornen Boden zu küssen, wuchs damals in

mir, doch ich hatte mich beherrschen können.

Meine Augen mussten feucht geglitzert haben und meine Wangen vor Freude und

Entdeckerzwang geglüht.

Ein Junge, vielleicht 15 oder 16, ich weiß es bis heute nicht, war langsam auf

mich zugelaufen. Er war glatte 20 cm größer gewesen, als ich, hatte schwarze

Haare und die schönsten blauen Augen, die ich an Menschen je gesehen habe. Er

hatte seine Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen gehabt und mich mit neugierigen

Augen fixiert. Erst da mir aufgefallen, dass er eine Brille getragen hatte, doch

sie machte ihn nicht hässlich, ganz im Gegenteil! Sie hatte ihm sehr gut

gestanden und ich hatte ihn unaufhörlich angestarrt.

Sofort war ich hin und weg gewesen. Niemals hatte ich solch einen Menschen

gesehen und ich wusste, er oder keiner. Er war mein Auserwählter gewesen, vom

ersten Augenblick an. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich keine Ahnung, was das

Wort Liebe bedeutete und dann war es wie eine Naturkatastrophe über mich

hereingebrochen.

Ich hatte mir im selben Augenblick vorgestellt, wie es wäre, ein Leben lang als

Tier an seiner Seite zu sein... Ich musste wohl leicht irre gekichert haben,

denn mein Gegenüber hatte mir an die Schulter gegriffen und leicht zugedrückt.

,He, alles in Ordnung', hatte er mich gefragt und mich mit diesen himmlischen,

blauen Augen gemustert, die in mir merkwürdigerweise die Lust verbreitet hatten,

in warmen, von sommerlichen Sonnenlicht bestrahlten, Wasser zu baden.

Ich hatte mit meinen Kopf geschüttelt und war so in die Realität

zurückgekommen... und er war immer noch vor mir gestanden...

Ich versuchte damals zu lächeln und war mir sicherheitshalber über meine

Mundwinkel gefahren. Hätte ja sein können, dass ich gesabbert hätte, wenn man

vorher als Tier gelebt hatte, wäre es nicht verwunderlich gewesen.

,Rave Andou? Ich soll dich herumführen.'

Ich hatte darauf genickt und ihn weiter angestiert.

,Du bist wunderschön', war es aus mir herausgeplatzt und kaum waren die Worte

draußen gewesen, hatte ich mir die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.

Doch mein Gegenüber hatte nur angenehm gelacht und mir auf die Schulter

geklopft.

,Ein kleiner Chameaur... aber weißt du was-', er hatte sich ganz nahe an mich

heran gebeugt und sogleich waren kleine Blitze durch meinen Körper geschossen,

Gefühle, die für mich neu gewesen waren. Einfach faszinierend... als,

sozusagen, frisch geborenes Kind, war das alles zu viel für mich geworden. Meine

Knie hatten gezittert, mein Mund sich trocken angefühlt, wogegen meine Hände nur

so vor Feuchtigkeit geschimmert hatten.

Mein Gegenüber hatte den Satz vollendetet.

,-ich stehe auf so etwas.'

Ich kann bis heute diesen Satz nicht vergessen, verankert in meinem Gehirn, bis

in die Ewigkeit.

Weißt du, wenn sich ein Naturgeist verliebt, dann richtig, mit Leib und Seele...

Natürlich brauchen wir niemanden lieben, um Kinder zu zeugen, aber ich wollte

eines von ihm, wenn es sein musste...

Doch ich war noch ein Kind gewesen, überfordert mit dieser Aufgabe und so

unerfahren, dass man mich am Anfang immer für naiv gehalten hatte.

Doch dieser Junge brachte mir Selbstvertrauen bei, Tricks, Gemeinheiten und was

dazugehörte... Aber er hatte so unschuldig ausgesehen und das hatte ihm einen

ungemeinen Reiz gegeben...

Er war die Verführung pur."

Hier stoppte Rave und hing seinen Gedanken nach, aus denen Draco ihn nur sehr

ungern herausholte, was ihn aber selbst sehr verärgerte.

"Wie hieß er? Du verschweigst seinen Namen."

"Ich glaube manchmal, dass, wenn ich seinen Namen ausspreche, er als Geist vor

mir stehen würde, dass er mich mit traurigen und betrogenen Augen anschaut und

mir Vorwürfe macht, weil ich seinen Tod nicht verhindern konnte."

"Tot?" Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen, wieder etwas, was für ihn selbst nicht

verständlich war.

"Ja, tot... aber dazu gleich... Sein Name war Quinn. Quinn Mitchell. Mein Quinn,

mein ungewöhnlicher Quinn mit den schwarzen Haaren und den meerblauen Augen...

diese Verbindung gibt es nicht oft und deshalb umso verführerischer... und dazu

seine goldsamtige Haut und das ebenmäßige Gesicht... Ich könnte Stunden damit

verplempern, über sein Aussehen zu schwärmen, doch darum geht es hier nicht.

Wichtig ist, wir kamen uns in den drei Monaten, die ich mit ihm verbringen

durfte, immer näher. Es war so, als ob wir perfekt zueinander passten, wie zwei

Puzzelteile... und es dauerte nicht lange und der erste Kuss, prickelnd und doch

von meiner Seite her, schüchtern, kam... Und machte dann Platz für die erste...

und leider, letzte Nacht mit Quinn... Denn er starb...

Vor meinen Augen...

Durch eine Dummheit... meinerseits... ich verplapperte mich. Ich hatte damals

immer den Drang, mein Geheimnis zu verraten, besonders meinem Quinn... und ich

tat es... und das mit soviel Elan... ich verabscheue mich irgendwie dafür. Aber

es ist passiert...

Ich erzählte Quinn alles, jedes Detail, keine Geheimnisse, nur die reinste

Wahrheit... selbst... selbst wie man uns gefügig macht, uns an einen Menschen

bindet. Ich werde es dir nicht erläutern. Ich habe gelernt...

Jedenfalls nahm es Quinn gut auf, er gab mir sogar seine Zustimmung nach dem

nächsten Mal, sich schwängern zu lassen... Wieso es so einfach ging, keine

Ahnung... aber ich glaube heute fast, er war irgendwie, na ja, besessen von mir.

Er liebte mich wirklich abgöttisch...

Doch das Problem war, dass ich ihm gerade den wichtigsten Punkt nicht verriet...

wieso wir Naturgeister nicht an einen Menschen gebunden werden dürfen.

Sicher nennen wir unter uns - und manch andere, die über uns wissen - die

Vereinigung und das daraus folgende Produkt, ich beschreibe es jetzt so, als

Bindung und Partnerschaft... doch das ist es nicht.

Um auf das eigentliche Thema zurückzukommen, ich verriet nicht, was hinter

dieser Bindung an den Menschen steckte. Die Nachteile, die einem Naturgeist die

völlige Vernichtung bringt. Du hast im Unterricht mitbekommen, dass unser Geist

weiterlebt, wenn der Körper stirbt... bei einer Bindung löst sich der Geist

danach auf, er geht ins Nichts... das ist die größte Angst eines

Naturgeistes..."

Rave stockte und schaute unsicher zu Draco, dessen Gesicht leichte Sorge

widerspiegelte. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt und eine Augenbraue in die Höhe

gezogen.

"Er beging den Fehler und wollte dich an sich ketten, er wollte dich nicht gehen

lassen, nachdem du, deinen Auftrag' erfüllt hattest."

"Sehr richtig... er wollte mich behalten...doch es wäre falsch gewesen, so

falsch. Und doch hätte ich ihn geliebt, auch, wenn er es durchziehen hätte

können, ich wäre für ihn ins Nichts gegangen.

Doch meine Familie sah es anders...

Frag mich nicht, wie mein Cousin, Odin, dahinter gekommen ist, ich weiß ja noch

nicht mal, wo Quinn den Ritualablauf her hatte.

Aber Odin erfuhr es... und berichtete es meinen Vater, einer der mächtigsten

Naturgeister der Zeiten. Ein Feuermagier, stark, temperamentvoll. Ein Vorbild

für mich, ein Held... ich wollte immer so sein wie er..."

"Darf ich fragen, welches Element... du-"

Der Rotschopf unterbrach seine Schönheit.

"Wind... keine Ahnung wieso, aber Wind...

Mein Vater war außer sich und huschte selber durch das Unterholz zu mir, in

seiner herrlichen Tiergestalt näherte er sich dem Schloss.

Ich hatte ihn gespürt, hatte ihn regelrecht riechen können. Unruhe hatte mich

gepackt und ich war nur auf dem Stuhl rutschend, im Klassenzimmer gesessen. Ich

hatte einen Fensterplatz und konnte damals direkt hinaus in den riesigen Garten

schauen. Und was ich dort gesehen hatte, entsetzte mich..."

Rave begann zu zittern und saß jetzt da, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Draco hätte

schwören können, dass er Tränen in den braunen Augen sah, doch der Rotschopf

zwinkerte sie weg und seufzte ausgedehnt, redete aber nicht weiter.

Doch der blonde Slytherin hatte auch kein Bedürfnis nachzuharken. Er schwieg und

betrachtete sich ausgehend das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Er bemerkte, wie so oft, dass Rave ebenmäßige Haut hatte, leicht gebräunt, ohne

jegliche Hautstörung. Er war einfach nur schön für Draco. Ja, man sollte ihn als

Schönheit bezeichnen, dachte sich der Blonde und stützte seinen Kopf auf seine

Hand.

Draco musste eingestehen, diesen Jungen, oder Naturgeist, musste man einfach

lieben... und er tat es.

Erschrocken fuhr der Malfoyspross hoch und stöhnte. Er konnte es nicht fassen.

War er wirklich verliebt???

... nein, das durfte nicht sein! Nicht er!

Plötzlich sprach Rave weiter.

"Mitten im Garten, zwischen den Rosen, war Quinn gestanden. Er hatte mit ein

paar Klassenkameraden gelacht und Grimassen gezogen, worüber sich die anderen

köstlich amüsiert hatten.

... und nur ein paar Meter entfernt, hatte ich mit meinen guten Augen, IHN

entdeckt. Er hatte sich im Gebüsch versteckt, seine Lefzen hochgezogen und seine

Krallen hatten sich aggressiv in die lockere Erde, unter IHM, gebohrt.

Als ob ich gewusst hätte, was als nächstes passieren würde, war ich in die Höhe

gesprungen und hatte ein heiseres nein geflüstert. Doch es war zu spät

gewesen...

Quinn hatte die Gruppe seiner Freunde verlassen und wollte hinunter zum

Quidditchfeld gehen, er war Jäger...

Die Chance hätte für IHN nicht günstiger sein können: Er stieß sich ab und

sprintete mit großen Schritten auf meinen Geliebten zu.

Von einem zum anderen Moment hatte ich hysterisch geschrieen. Ohne über die

Konsequenzen nachzudenken, war ich gesprungen ... mitten durch die

Fensterscheibe. Das Glas splitterte, schnitt meine Haut auf,

wodurch kleine Rinnsäle Blut meinem Gesicht und den Händen hinab gelaufen waren.

Den Schmerz spürte ich damals nicht.

Sicher war ich auf dem Gras gelandet und wie verrückt auf Quinn und IHN,

zu gerannt.

Doch ich war zu spät gekommen.

ER hatte sich tief in seine Schulter vergraben und unaufhörlich geknurrt.

Ich hatte nur dastehen und zugucken können. Keine Reaktion meinerseits. Ich

beobachtete nur, wie Quinns Augen langsam blasser wurden, nein, eher so, als ob

sich ein Schleier über sie gelegt hätte... der Schleier des Todes...

Ich hatte ihn nur anstarren, doch nichts tun, können. Ich war schwach gewesen,

körperlich wie geistig... Ich hatte Angst gehabt... vor IHM!

Quinns Augen hatten meinen Blick gesucht und versucht ihn festzuhalten... mit

Erfolg. Ich war wie hypnotisiert gewesen, paralysiert...

,Rave... bitte... mein Fehler... sehe... jetzt... dass... liebe dich...', hatte

er mit letzter Kraft gehaucht und seine blauen Seen geschlossen.

,Nein!', hatte ich geschrieen und war zu ihm gestürzt. Ich war auf die Knie

gefallen und hatte seinen blutüberströmten Körper an mich gedrückt.

,Warum? Sag mir, warum!', hatte ich vor Verzweiflung, Hoffnungslosigkeit und

Wut, geschrieen.

Ich hatte gar keine Antwort erwartet, doch sie war gekommen... ER sprach dort

gedanklich zu mir, wie wir es immer tun, wenn wir als Tiere umherstreifen.

,Er wollte dich für immer haben, bis deine menschliche Hülle stirbt, mein Sohn.

Er wollte dich an sich binden.'

,Nein!', hatte ich geschluchzt und heftig den Kopf geschüttelt.

,Er liebte mich, er hätte es nicht getan... Ich-'

Ich brach ab, als ich die ganze Tragweite erfasst hatte.

ICH war Schuld gewesen, für dieses Dilemma! Nur ich allein. ER hatte nur das

getan, was unser Gesetz vorschreibt: Jeden töten, der einen Naturgeist schaden

will!

Ich hatte ihm wichtige Sachen verschwiegen... wenn man schon etwas erzählt,

sollte man alles ausbreiten... ich hatte es nicht getan und musste die

Konsequenzen ziehen."

"Rave, das ist Schwachsinn! Dich trifft keine Schuld!!"

"Doch, Schönheit, so ist es aber... Odin tat seine Pflicht, als er es meinen

Vater, denn kein anderer war dieses Wesen, von Quinns Absicht berichtete... und

mein Vater handelte nach unserem Kodex... deshalb kann ich ihnen keine Schuld

zuweisen. Es ist nicht richtig und es wäre zu einfach. Man sollte zuerst die

Schuld bei sich suchen... Und die ist bei mir genau richtig!"

Draco seufzte und stand vom Sessel auf. Langsam ging er auf Rave zu, der ihn

dabei genau musterte. Nun war der Blonde genau in seinem Blickfeld. Er kniete

sich nieder und legte dem Rotschopf die Hände auf die Schenkel.

"Verdammt, Andou. Es ist auch einfach, sich selbst dafür verantwortlich zu

machen."

Rave lachte bitter.

"Meine Schönheit. Du bist so wunderschön, dass es fast in den Augen wehtut."

Draco fühlte sich fast geschmeichelt, doch er verdrängte diese Emotion.

"Was passierte weiter?"

"Was soll passiert sein? Er war tot... Wurde begraben... und ich verließ mit

schmerzhaften Erinnerungen die erste Schule, die ich je besucht hatte. Es

folgten weitere... und schließlich landete ich hier... und fand sogar gleich

zwei Auserwählte... es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick... etwas, was ich niemals

mehr zulassen wollte...

Auf jeder anderen Schule waren viele potentielle Kandidaten, ob nun männlich

oder weiblich... aber mir fehlte bei ihnen was... und das was ich suchte, fand

ich hier... auf Hogwarts."

"Mich und... und Potter.", keuchte der blonde Slytherin überrascht.

"Ja, ihr seid nun meine Auserwählten, die meine Kinder austragen werden..."

"Moment mal. Das bestimmst nicht nur du! Schließlich ist das mein Körper."

Rave lächelte geheimnisvoll und das machte Draco rasend vor Wut. Er schoss in

die Höhe und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. In dem Moment sah er Angst einflößend

aus, doch seine Haltung lockte bei dem Rotschopf nur ein müdes Lächeln hervor.

"Draco."

"Nein, du wirst dann weg sein. Du wirst einfach abhauen. Keine menschliche

Gestalt, nur ein Tier!"

"Aber meine Seele, mein Geist und mein Herz sind die Selben. Dieser Geist, diese

Seele und dieses Herz."

Mit diesen Worten deutete Rave auf sich selbst.

"Ich bin ich, ob als Tier, oder Mensch."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

"Worüber denke ich hier nach! Verschwinde! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben. Ich bin

viel zu gut für dich. Ich bin ein Malfoy!"

"Und was bringt dir das, Schönheit? Hat dir nicht gerade dieses Detail dir diese

Schmach gebracht, die dich jetzt umschlingt und dir die Luft verwehrt?"

In Draco stieg die Panik auf. Konnte er es wissen?

Der Malfoyspross erholte sich schnell und setzte einen kalten Gesichtsausdruck

auf.

"Halt die Klappe."

Rave schien belustigt. "Also wirklich, mein lieber Draco. Reg dich nicht auf."

"Tu ich aber. Denn, wenn du uns geschwängert hast, wirst du verschwinden. Und...

und lässt mich... mich allein."

Es war raus. Eigentlich wollte er es gar nicht sagen, doch der innerliche Drang

siegte. Er liebte einfach diesen Jungen mit den roten Haaren, den braunen Augen

und der leicht gebräunten Haut.

"Deshalb wirst du mich nicht schwängern. Noch einmal wirst du mich nicht ins

Bett kriegen!"

Nachdenklich schaute Rave seine Schönheit an und seufzte ausgedehnt. Er setzte

sich auf und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf seine Knie ab. Sein Kopf lag in seinen

Händen, wobei er nachdachte.

"Schönheit, ich muss dir etwas gestehen."

Nun fühlte sich der blonde Slytherin beunruhigt. Unsicher spielte er mit seinen

Fingern, untypisch für einen Malfoy.

"Was?"

"Ich habe dich bereits geschwängert... du wirst ein Kind bekommen."


End file.
